


Не забывай меня

by Fatenstein



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Amnesia, Christmas, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatenstein/pseuds/Fatenstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тед утверждает, что у него амнезия. Бустер заявляет, что они встречаются. Разберутся ли они со всем к моменту, когда Супер Приятелям придется спасать Рождество?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forget Me Not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/454090) by [poisonivory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivory/pseuds/poisonivory). 



> Примечание переводчика: деление на главы техническое, а не сюжетное, и сделано для удобства перевода.

– В будущем, знаешь ли… – начал Бустер.

– Избавь меня от этого, – Тед поднял руку, останавливая его. – Слышать не хочу про то, как все вы заказываете подарки через вмонтированный в мозги интернет, как они автоматически выплевываются домашним подарко-ботом, или что там ещё… Просто хочу со всем этим покончить малой кровью.

Бустер метнул в него злобный взгляд.

– А я просто хотел сказать, что атеистов стало гораздо больше и Рождество уже не так много значит. И рождественских столпотворений вроде этого вообще не бывает.

Он вздохнул, оглядывая людское море вокруг. Сообразив на пару с Тедом, что до Рождества у них осталось только два рабочих дня, а подарков остальной команде ни у того, ни у другого нет, они собрались быстро пробежаться за новыми носками, галстуками и всякими штуками до Мэйси. Во всяком случае, Бустер надеялся на быструю пробежку. Только вот в Мэйси, к сожалению, они такие оказались не одни...

– И чего мне было просто не заставить секретаршу закупиться подарочными сертификатами? – пожаловался Тед в пустоту.

– А, ну да, подарок из серии «Я слишком занят, чтоб запомнить, что там тебе нравится». Праздничная классика. Почему просто денег всем не дать? – Бустер увернулся от острия чьего-то зонтика.

– Ой, а ты будто отказался бы, Мистер Я-женился-на-Старой-Карге-из-за-денег, – протянул Тед.

– Эй, я же с ней развелся! – оскорбился Бустер.

– Нет, это она с тобой развелась, – подметил Тед. – Хотя, зачем изначально за тебя выходить было, мне, наверное, никогда не понять.

– За меня, по крайней мере, хоть кто-то вышел, – отлаялся Бустер, не подумав. Тед пошел красными пятнами, и Бустер запоздало вспомнил, что та единственная, которой Тед предложение все-таки сделал, ему отказала. Неоднократно. – Эм…Тед, я не хотел...

– Стоп. 

Про Мелоди они разговаривали нечасто. Тед обычно не прочь был поболтать о женщинах (даже больше, чем Бустеру бы хотелось), но только не о тех, с кем у него все было серьезно.

– Не вопрос, – мысленно прикидывая, как бы сменить тему, Бустер склонился поближе к Теду и подальше от мимоидущей дамы с пятью детьми. – Так что там с пивом и печеньками в этом году? У тебя, или у меня?

– Мне печеньки больше есть не стоит, – заметил Тед, раздражающе (как он нередко делал в последнее время) стуча себе по груди напротив сердца. – И пиво пить тоже.

– Ну возьмем тогда те, что на сахарозаменителе. Давай, Тед, традиция же! – так как семьи самого Бустера еще и в помине не было, папа Теда был тем еще ублюдком, а других вариантов особо не подворачивалось, они вот уже несколько лет проводили праздники в компании друг друга: выбирали самый стремный фильм в кинотеатре, ржали над ним с последнего ряда, а потом шли домой пить пиво с рождественскими печеньками.

Этот последний этап празднования появился после того, как однажды они украли тарелку с подношениями для Санты из штаб-квартиры Международной Лиги. В предыдущем году совместное празднование пришлось отменить из-за свежеиспеченной женитьбы Бустера и дальнейшего отдыха с Глэдис на Фиджи, но до того традиция соблюдалась неукоснительно. 

– Тебе не кажется, что это, не знаю, ребячество какое-то? – Тед иронично приподнял бровь.

– Что-то не припоминаю я в детстве пива на Рождество, Тед, – нахмурился Бустер.

Тед тяжело вздохнул.

– Не знаю я, Бустер... По мне, так пиво с печеньками себя исчерпали. Да и в кино ничего такого, над чем хотя бы поржать можно, нет.

– То есть ты не хочешь? – Бустер уставился на него и остановился.

– В прошлом году тебя вообще не было.

– Я был на Фиджи! А ты собираешься все это время сидеть в квартире в одних трусах! – запротестовал Бустер. 

– На мне штаны будут! – парировал Тед. – Я просто смысла не вижу, Бустер.

– Смысла не видишь? – Бустер не мог поверить своим ушам. – Совместное времяпрепровождение! Рождественское! В нем вообще смысл должен быть? – Он знал, что говорил слишком громко, но поделать с собой ничего не мог.

– Может не будем сейчас об этом? – попросил Тед. – Слушай. Вот давай ты сейчас пойдешь своим путем, я – своим, а через час мы встретимся и сравним, кто чего выбрал. Во-первых, так быстрее будет, а во-вторых, это может помочь нам закончить день без мордобоя. 

– Трус, – пробормотал Бустер, но противиться не стал. Как только они условились о времени и месте встречи, Бустер пошел своей дорогой. 

Опять. Опять это повторилось. С момента, как Макс вновь созвал команду, каждое их совместное времяпрепровождение с Тедом заканчивалось попытками вцепиться друг другу в глотки. Но почему именно ему в итоге было так больно? Когда Тед предложил вместе пройтись по магазинам, Бустер понадеялся, что все снова будет как в старые добрые времена – когда они часами выбирали сокомандникам самые нелепые подарки из всех возможных: коробку противоожоговой мази для Беа и Торы, укладочный мусс для Дж'онна, диск с комедией про офисных работников для Макса. Но судя по тому, что они собачились всю дорогу до магазина и те 20 минут, пока безрезультатно пытались выбрать хоть что-то, их дружба переживала не самые лучшие времена, даже спустя несколько месяцев после воссоединения. А теперь Тед и вовсе отказывался праздновать Рождество вместе с ним.

Узнать, что именно он сделал, раз стал Теду так противен, Бустеру явно бы не помешало. Это однозначно не имело ничего общего с его так называемой "зрелостью" – Бустер не постеснялся применить свой вполне зрелый мозг, вытаскивая их из вселенной Могучего отряда, а Тед все равно смотрел на него с пренебрежением. И уж себе-то Бустер мог признаться в том, что это его действительно ранило. 

Тед думал, что он забавный. Тед был его лучшим другом. А теперь Бустер даже не был уверен, что за отношения их в итоге связывают.  
Хмуро пробираясь сквозь толпу, он успешно обогнул пару человек в карнавальных костюмах Викторианской эпохи. Видимо, эти ребята были частью развлекательной программы, устроенной моллом, но сейчас они явно халтурили, да и выглядели ничем не лучше самого Бустера, являя собой неплохую иллюстрацию к печальным рождественским гимнам.

Впрочем, в одном Тед был явно прав: управляться с поиском подарков в одиночестве было гораздо проще. Бустер довольно быстро выбрал подарки для всех сокомандников. Для всех, кроме Теда, так как до сих пор не решил, хочет ли он вообще ему что-то дарить. А если и хочет, что именно? Подарок «лучшему другу»? Подарок «для парня, с которым мы вместе работаем»? Подарок из серии «умоляю, перестань меня ненавидеть или хотя бы скажи, в чем проблема»?  
К тому же, он в любом случае не мог что-то выбрать Теду, пока они ходили по магазинам вместе. Да и время, отведенное на самостоятельные покупки, уже поджимало. Бустер снова прошел мимо так и не присоединившейся к остальной труппе компании в карнавальных костюмах, и встретился с Тедом в мужском отделе.

***

– Нашел чего-нибудь? – спросил Тед.

– Еще как нашел, – ответил Бустер, выставляя свои трофеи на обозрение. – Это Ральфу… – он достал толстовку с огромной четверкой на спине. Тед лишь устало покачал головой. – Да ладно тебе! Это же Ральф! Он посмеется!

– Не думаю, – сказал Тед. – Давай дальше.

– Это Л-Рону – Бустер передал Теду диск с фильмом.

– Пиноккио? Бустер, это грубо, – нахмурился тот в ответ, но Бустеру показалось, что он успел заприметить на лице Теда намек на улыбку.

– Для мисс Беатриз… хоть она и не заслужила, после того как со мной обращалась… – Бустер выложил красные кружевные стринги и пояс с подвязками в тон.

Тед уставился на него, как на больного, после чего спрятал лицо в ладони. 

– Нет. Просто нет.

– Да прекрати! Скажи ещё, что это не в её стиле!

– Беа не оценит, что ты покупаешь ей откровенное белье, Бустер. Поверь мне.

Бустер оценивающе оглядел поясок. 

– …Сью? 

– Да что не так с тобой? – вспылил Тед. – В смысле, ты хоть пытался? Или просто тянул время, пока я покупаю нормальные подарки, чтобы понабрать идиотских подарков-подколок, зная что я их все забракую?

– Ладно, отлично, давай поглядим что выбрал ты! – парировал Бустер.

– Отлично! – Тед начал выкладывать свои подарки. – Максу, – красный галстук. – Ральфу, – галстук цвета лаванды. – Л-Рону, - галстук с принтом из винтиков.

– О боже.. – уставился на него Бустер. – Скажи что ты не купил галстуки и девчонкам тоже?

– Нет – отрезал Тед. – Ну, то есть, да – для Беа и Сью, но не для Мэри.

– И что получит Мэри?

– …подарочный сертификат.

– Тед! – взвыл Бустер. Тот по крайней мере выглядел весьма смущенным. – И чем это лучше моих подарков?

– Мои подарки хотя бы показывают людям, что я их уважаю, – попробовал оправдаться Тед

– Мои хотя бы показывают, что я их люблю, – ответил Бустер. – А я что получу? Желтый галстук?

– Кто сказал, что ты вообще что-то получишь? – грубо среагировал Тед.

– О, как мило Тед. Ну очень мило.

– Ты бы его все равно не оценил!

– А что, я должен ценить один из твоих подарков «на отъебись»? – Бустер покачал головой. – Что с тобой стало? Раньше тебе было весело выбирать подарки.

– Сто лет прошло с тех пор, как я развлекался при покупке всякой ерунды. Уж прости, если теперь я для этого слишком зрелый!

Опять это слово.

– Вовсе ты не зрелый! – отрезал Бустер. Он смутно сознавал, что они опять раскричались слишком громко, но в магазине стало так шумно, не было никакой. – Ты специально так говоришь, чтобы показать свое превосходство. И задираешь меня только потому, что я не веду себя больше, как идиот, и доминировать тебе становится сложнее!

– Ох, не недооценивай себя, Бустер, – выдал Тед. – доминировать над тобой всегда будет легче легкого!

– ДАМЫ И ГОСПОДА! – раздался громкий голос за их спинами.

Бустер повернулся на голос. С его злобой на Теда, раздражение от того, что их прервали становилось необоснованно сильным.

– Ничего что мы тут…– начал он прежде, чем осознал – крик принадлежал той самой женщине в карнавальном костюме. Она стояла на башне из ларцов для драгоценностей в центре зала и прижимала к своим губам очень даже невикторианский мегафон.

А ещё у неё была пушка.

– Вот чёрт, – пробормотал Бустер, ныряя за один из стеллажей и утягивая за собой Теда.

– Полагаю, что Рождество у всех вас выдалось счастливым, – продолжила женщина, с ужасным подобием Британского акцента. – Ему, к огромной печали, скоро придет конец.

Люди начали замечать оружие и вокруг стали раздаваться приглушенные вскрики и звуки паники. Парень в карнавальном костюме – напарник женщины – присоединился к ней на постаменте и выстрелил в воздух. Оглушительный грохот, раскатами пронесшийся под высокими потолками, вызвал новую волну криков.

– Я прошу вас не бегать кругами, и не издавать слишком много лишних звуков, – сказала женщина. – Мы уже потрудились запереть двери. И если мой партнер увидит, как кто-то побежал, или стал слишком шумным… ну что ж, кого-то, возможно, придется пристрелить. Так что если не хотите ставить его в неудобное положение, заставив стрелять, лучше никого не провоцируйте.

Тед с Бустером переглянулись.

– Это что еще за клоуны? – спросил Бустер. Тед пожал плечами.

– Не знаю, но они, должно быть, конченные идиоты. Грабить Мэйси средь бела дня, в Рождественской толкучке? О чем они вообще думают? 

– Мвахахаха, Я гений преступного умысла, как же мне в этом костюме неудобно? – предположил Бустер. Тед закатил глаза.

– Это был риторический вопрос, Бустер. Можешь их в свое силовое поле закупорить, пока они тут не ранили кого-нибудь?

– Силовое поле – часть моего костюма. Не знаю, укрылось ли это от твоего ястребиного взгляда, но сейчас я не в нем.

– Похоже, придется мне все делать, – вздохнул Тед. Он стал боком пробираться к прилавку с шляпами и Бустер последовал за ним.

– Ты что творишь? – зашипел Бустер, пока Тед рылся в шерстяных шапках.

Тед натянул лыжную маску. 

– У тебя может и нет тайной личности, а мне вот не особенно хочется, чтобы глава корпорации Корд светился в вечерних новостях, раскидывающим преступников в стороны приемами айкидо.

– Кто сказал, что ты их один будешь раскидывать? – упёрся Бустер. Он тоже натянул лыжную маску. – Ты положишь эту Шарлотту Бронте. Я позабочусь о Чарльзе Диккенсе.

Его догадка с прозвищами была недалека от истины.

– Меня зовут Ба, а моего напарника Хамбаг, [1] – сказала женщина. Бустер покосился, и смог разглядеть торчащие из под полей его котелка антенны. – И мы здесь, чтобы испортить вам Рождество.

– Они что, ту историю до конца не дочитали? – пробубнил Тед. Он стал петлями пробираться влево. – Я пойду по этой стороне, а ты иди в ту. И смотри, чтобы тебя не пристрелили.

– Подбодрил так подбодрил, – пробормотал Бустер. Он начал прокладывать себе путь через толпу, заворачивая за прилавки с украшениями и стараясь оставаться вне поля зрения Хамбага и Ба.

Кое-что, всё-таки, оставалось непонятным. Это был только первый этаж. А Мэйси был огромен. Вряд ли эти двое надеялись держать весь магазин в заложниках только отсюда – как бы они узнали, что происходит на других этажах? У них должен был быть хоть один сообщник в каморке охраны, который бы смог контролировать остальные этажи с помощью камер видеонаблюдения, если у них, конечно, вообще был план.

Выходило, что либо в шайке были не только эти двое, и где-то в здании ошивался ещё и Крошка Тим или кто-то вроде того, либо перед ними буйные психопаты. В обоих случаях, встречаться с ними нос к носу без своего костюма, он желанием не горел, хоть и об исходе беспокоился не сильно.

Бустер умудрился пробраться сквозь толпу прямо за спину Хамбага, и остановился в нескольких шагах, выжидая подходящего момента. Кольцо для полетов всё ещё было при нем; оставалось надеяться, что когда он вылетит из толпы у Хамбага перед самым носом, тот будет слишком удивлен, чтобы стрелять. В любом случае, действовать Бустеру следовало быстро.

Ба, тем временем, так и продолжала свой монолог:

– … И покуда мы не получим десять миллионов долларов от Мейси, никто из вас не вернется домой!

Движение у её ног привлекло внимание Бустера. Тед! К несчастью, то же движение привлекло и внимание Хамбага.

– Ба! Берегись! – заорал он.

Тед вскочил на ларец с драгоценностями, прежде чем Ба успела направить на него револьвер. Бустер подловил момент, вылетел из толпы, ухватил пушку Хамбага одной рукой, и врезал ему другой. От удара Хамбаг пошатнулся и едва не упал, давая Бустеру время избавить оружие от обоймы и закинуть его от греха подальше на люстру.  
Тед и Ба боролись за револьвер. Бустер уже мог сказать, что преимущество было не за Тедом: он явно следил еще и за тем, чтобы пистолет не выстрелил, в то время как самой женщине на это было плевать. В пылу борьбы они повернулись к Бустеру, и…

– Бустер! Сзади! – проорал ему Тед, заставив обернуться как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить надвигающегося Хамбага.

Поднырнув у того под рукой (кем бы эти ребята ни были, тренировались они точно хреново), Бустер ударил Хамбага вновь, в этот раз уже отправляя его в нокаут четким ударом с правой.

Когда Хамбаг рухнул мешком с ларца прямо на пол, Бустер повернулся обратно к Теду – как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть как Ба бьет его рукоятью отобранного пистолета по голове.

– Жук! – завопил Бустер, глядя как Тед сползает вниз. Он взмыл прежде чем Ба успела направить револьвер и на него, сбивая её с ног. Револьвер вылетел у женщины из рук. Бустер подхватил его, выбросил обойму и тоже закинул на люстру.

Мгновение спустя в помещение ворвалась полиция. Отлично – пусть разбираются здесь с уборкой сами. 

Прикинув, как подозрительно они с Тедом выглядят в скрывающих лица лыжных масках, Бустер подхватил друга на руки и вылетел с ним навстречу холодному ночному воздуху прямо через открытую дверь.

Как только они поднялись выше линии горизонта, и направились обратно в Квиинз, Бустер сорвал с Теда маску.

– Тед, ты в порядке? Дружище? Давай, Тед, поговори со мной.

Тед застонал, но глаз так и не открыл. Сердце Бустера пропустило удар.

– Тед, давай. Скажи хотя бы, надо ли нам в больницу. Давай Тед, проснись.

Тед поморщился, потом открыл глаза, и тут же сощурился, спасаясь от быстрых порывов ветра.

– Ты ещё кто?

– Кто ещё… а, – на нем все ещё была лыжная маска. Бустер аккуратно перекинул Теда в другую руку, после чего стянул маску и с себя. – Не хило тебе там досталось.

– Где досталось?

Бустер махнул головой назад, в сторону магазина.

– Там, от Королевы Виктории. Хоть копы явились, так что будет кому о них позаботиться. Тебе нужно льда приложить к этой шишке. 

Тед всё ещё выглядел так, будто не вполне пришел в себя. 

– Ты всё ещё не сказал мне кто ты… – он посмотрел вниз и резко вцепился в Бустера что было сил.

– Пресвятой Иисусе, мы летим!

– Эм…ну да? Так быстрее было, да и снова платить за такси мне не особо хотелось...

– Но как мы летим?

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что кольцо для полетов я и без костюма ношу, – отозвался Бустер.

– Кольцо для полётов?

– Ну да. Тед, с тобой всё…

– Откуда у тебя кольцо для полётов?

Бустер притормозил. В его голове раздался сигнал тревоги.

– Тед, кто я?

– Это я у тебя и пытаюсь выяснить! – сказал Тед. – И почему ты зовёшь меня Тед?

Бустер зарычал.

***

– … ну мы и вылетели из магазина, а Тед опять начал притворяться, что у него амнезия.

– Я не притворяюсь!

– Ещё как притворяешься!

– Вовсе нет! И что значит «снова»?

– Ты это уже проворачивал с Могучим Отрядом! Помнишь?

– Как я могу это помнить? У меня же амнезия!

– А вот и нет!

– Довольно! – отрезал Макс. На нём было пальто, а во дворе его ждал лимузин. Он совершенно очевидно как раз собирался уйти, и еще очевиднее, был совершенно не рад тому, что большая часть его командой набилась кучей в его офис, чтобы друг на друга поорать. Сью, кидавшая на всех осуждающие взгляды, устроилась за его столом; стоящего рядом с ней Ральфа ситуация точно забавляла. Л-Рона действо тоже вероятно забавляло, но точно Бустер сказать не мог. Беа сидела в кресле Макса. Не было только Мэри – и то наверное потому, что она легла спать в привычное "детское" время.

– Так вы не задержались даже для того, чтобы официально отчитаться перед копами или хотя бы узнать, кем были грабители? – спросил Макс.

Бустер пожал плечами.

– Знаешь, нас и самих в этих масках арестовать могли. К тому же я волновался за Теда, – он злобно окинул того взглядом. – Не то чтобы мне правда стоило.

– Ну вот, а после вашего ухода кто-то сбросил дымовую шашку или что-то типа того, и они сбежали, – поведала Сью. – Отлично сработано.

– Что-то я не припомню, когда ты в последний раз сталкивалась с двумя вооруженными людьми без амуниции и с симулирующим амнезию придурком в качестве сайдкика, – огрызнулся Бустер.

– Эй, не смей так разговаривать с моей женой, Голд! – вмешался Ральф.

– Кто это тут придурок? – спросил Тед. – Нет, мне правда интересно. Твой сайдкик – тот робот?

– Да ни в жизни! – оскорблено воскликнул Л-Рон.

– Люди! – прогремел Макс. Он потирал переносицу, как будто старался предотвратить грядущее кровотечение. Которое ему, кстати, все равно не грозило – просто став несколько лет назад киборгом, он так и не смог избавиться от присущей ему человеческих жестов. Бустер подозревал, что в такие моменты Максу сильно не хватало былых способностей по управлению сознанием. – Уже поздно. И я устал. И совершенно не желаю больше лицезреть ваши физиономии сегодня.

– Отсюда вид не лучше, – прокомментировала из-за его спины Беа.

Макс стиснул зубы.

– Дело не в…

– Эй, о чём тут крики? – Гай неторопливо прошествовал в комнату. – Я ваши вопли, лузеры, ещё от соседней двери услышал.

– Мы разве не заперлись, после того как дверь закрыли, чтобы всякую шваль сюда не впускать? – спросила Беа.

– Вскрыл кольцом, – сказал Гай. – Так о чём гам? Голд снова ноготь сломал?

– Это ещё кто? – спросил Тед Бустера театральным шепотом.

– А то ты не узнаешь, – ответил Бустер. – Этот опять амнезию изображает, – объяснил он Гаю.

– Не изображаю!

– Ещё как изображаешь! Ты… ага! – ахнул Бустер, возмутившись снова. – Ты это специально, чтобы пива и печенек избежать, да?

– С каких пор Тед пытается избежать чего-то, включающего в себя слова «печеньки» и «пиво»? – поинтересовалась Беа.

– С тех самых пор как превратился в занудного старого придурка, который врёт про то, что у него амнезия! – ответил Бустер.

– Я не занудный старый придурок! – парировал Тед. – По крайней мере, мне так кажется. Но точно сказать не могу, раз уж у меня амнезия…

– Да нет у тебя амнезии!

– Сьюзан, можешь сделать запрос на… Ба и Хамбага, так там было? – громко сказал Макс, обрывая их обоих. – Когда придешь завтра утром, – Сью кивнула. – Ральф, может есть смысл взглянуть на место преступления?

– В Мэйси, за день до Рождества? – уточнил Ральф. – Действительно, чего бы и нет, – он сморщил нос.

– Вот и хорошо. Беа, прекрати корчить у меня за спиной рожи. Гай, перестань вламываться в наше здание. И Тед… – Макс поглядел на них так, словно общение с Тедом и Бустером было худшим наказанием, какое только мог повесить на него немилосердный Господь. – Просто… иди домой с Бустером и постарайся себя не покалечить, ладно?

– Ладно, – ответил Тед. – Который из них Бустер, ещё раз? Тот капризный здоровяк, так?

Гай хрюкнул.

– Что, даже парня своего не помнишь?

Тед изумленно поглядел на Бустера.

– Ты мой парень?

Энергии на споры у Бустера уже не осталось.

– Да, Тед. Я твой парень, – сообщил он, устало закатив глаза, и продолжил надевать пальто.

Тед низко присвистнул. 

– Недурно! Я отхватил самого горячего парня в команде. Стервозный, но сексуальный.

Бустер уставился на него во все глаза.

– Хэй! – сказал Ральф. – Сью мне всегда говорила, что это я тут самый горячий!

На этот раз все уставились на Ральфа, кроме Бустера, который всё ещё пялился на Теда, и смущенно смотревшей в сторону Сью. – Эм… давай дорогой. Пойдём домой.

– Сью! Бустер горячее меня? – продолжил тот, пока жена выводила его из офиса. – Сью, ну скажи! Не горячее же, да? Ну Сью!

– Ну вот, люди, вы снова скучные, – сказал, вываливаясь наружу, Гай. Беа, которая выглядела раздосадованной тем, что криков больше не будет, отправилась следом.

Л-Рон передал кейс Максу, и тот смерил Бустера тяжелым взглядом.

– Вы двое идёте отсюда или как?

– Эм… Да. Пойдём, Тед. – сказал Бустер.

– Ладно, дорогой.

– Да-да…

Бустер направился к вешалке. Он явно не успевал за собственными мыслями: такие шутки для Теда были не характерны. Другие, конечно, обвиняли их в гействе, и иногда они с Тедом даже подыгрывали, но притворяться геем перед командой – даже зайти так далеко, чтобы назвать Бустера горячим – это переходило все границы.

Может у него и правда была амнезия? Это бы хоть что-то объясняло. А еще бы это значило, что Тед считал Бустера горячим. Что делать с подобной информацией Бустер не знал.

Нет. Это просто Тед отыгрывал свою амнезию на всю катушку, пытаясь убедить Бустера, что у него и правда амнезия. Хорошо, отлично. В эту игру можно играть вдвоем. 

– Это твое, – Бустер протянул Теду запасное пальто Беа, оставленное ей на вешалке. Пальто было ярко красным, длинным – чуть ниже колена, с оборками и атласным поясом на талии. – У тебя крайне эпатажный вкус, котенок.

– Ты мне льстишь, – ответил Тед, и Бустер так и не понял, сарказм это был, или нет.

Тед втиснулся в пальто, которое было для него весьма тесным, и проследовал за Бустером наружу.

– Нам придется лететь, – предупредил Бустер. – Обычно ты берешь Жука, но сегодня мы не знали, что придется возвращаться в штаб квартиру…

– Что такое Жук? – спросил Тед, когда Бустер подхватил его на руки.

– Твой корабль. – Бустер постарался набрать достаточную высоту, перед тем как они двинулись в сторону Манхэттена, чтобы лицоТеда нельзя было рассмотреть с земли. – Вот бы он у нас здесь был. Тут чертовски холодно.

– И не говори, – Тед прижался к Бустеру еще ближе, устроив макушку у него под подбородком. Бустер нахмурился. Вся эта чушь с фальшивыми любовными отношениями могла устроить ему кучу проблем: слишком уж приятно было держать Теда в объятиях. 

Ну что ж, он вполне мог притвориться, что такое на него не действует. Более того, он делал это годами.

Лететь напрямик до пентхауса Теда было не так далеко, и уже вскоре они оказались внутри, воспользовавшись проходом на крыше. Его Тед построил специально для этих целей.

– Вау, шикарное жилище, – отметил Тед, когда они вошли в саму квартиру. – Твоё или моё?

С этой амнезийной афёрой можно было и повеселиться.

– Моё, – ответил Бустер. – Но бардак тут разводишь именно ты, – на самом деле Бустер жил в студии в центре города – славная квартира, но с этим не сравнить. Ему еще повезло, что Глэдис при разводе была столь великодушна; ей было немного стыдно, за то что она бросает его ради кого-то ещё моложе.

Но дом Теда занимал весь верхний этаж широкого небоскрёба. В нём было пять спален, две с половиной ванные, библиотека, лоджия, и даже небольшая лаборатория, на случай, если Теду не хотелось спускаться в подвал, который, кстати, тоже ему принадлежал. Бустер был готов снизойти до вранья, если так он мог хоть ненадолго вернуться в здание, где двери открывает швейцар. Да и тем более, Тед и так знал, что он врёт.

По крайней мере, Бустер был почти уверен, что Тед это знал.

– Тогда почему вся почта на моё имя? – поинтересовался Тед, бросая взгляд на лежащий на кофейном столике номер Популярной Науки.

Бустер быстро пораскинул мозгами.

– Оу, мы оформили почтовый ящик на твоё имя, чтобы защитить мою личную жизнь, – объяснил он. – Если бы миллионы моих фанатов знали бы где я живу, у меня бы не было ни минуты покоя. Не говоря уже о папарацци! 

– У тебя что, нет тайной личности? В этом разве не заключается вся супергеройская… штука? – Сдвинул брови Тед.

– Я особо не пользуюсь своим настоящим именем, – сказал Бустер. – В смысле, даже когда я в штатском.

– Почему нет? – спросил Тед.

Бустер пристально посмотрел на Теда. Тед продолжал пялиться на него всё тем же учтиво-любопытным взглядом, с каким он задавал все остальные вопросы. Впрочем, в отличие от предыдущих, конкретно этот взгляд таким уж невинным не казался.

– Я от него не в восторге, ясно?

Он мог рассказать и больше: о чувствах вины и стыда, просыпавшихся каждый раз, когда кто-то звал его Майклом Картером; о том, как пробыл в этом времени так долго, что уже и не знал, был ли он тем самым человеком вообще… Но сыпать соль на раны не хотелось совершенно. Тед, который хорошо знал, что останавливаться на этой теме не стоит, давить на него не стал.

– Ты голодный? – спросил он, направляясь в кухню. – Я проголодался.

– Хэй, ты помнишь где тут кухня! – отметил Бустер, идя за ним следом. Ха, ну теперь ты попался, Корд.

– Большинство кухонь располагаются по правую сторону от входа в жилище, – уведомил его Тед. – Это статистическая вероятность.

Чёрт.

– Даже если это и правда, в чём я лично не уверен, как это ты вспомнил эту статистическую вероятность? – поинтересовался Бустер.

Тед смотрел на Бустера так, словно был сыт им по горло, ровно как и когда его память работала на все сто процентов. Дело ли это его историю с амнезией более убедительной или нет, Бустер не знал. 

– Амнезия воздействует только на мои личные сферы памяти, а не на то, как всё в мире работает. Я помню, что дважды два равно четыре, но вот своего второго имени не помню. Что-то вроде этого. 

Бустер в последний момент вспомнил, что лучше не хмуриться. Он же играл здесь сочувственного бойфренда, не так ли? 

– Стефан, – сказал он, проходя мимо Теда в кухню.

– Хм?

– Твоё второе имя. Теодор Стефан Корд.

– Язык сломать можно, – сказал Тед. – Ты уверен, что меня зовут не Тренд Хаммер или там Джексон Харбоди?

– Жаль разочаровывать тебя, но нет – сказал Бустер. На несколько мгновений в комнате повисла неловкая пауза. Бустер не сразу сообразил, что Тед сам осматривать холодильник или искать меню не собирается, ожидая от него самого проявления инициативы. 

Бустер открыл холодильник.

– Чего тебе хочется? – спросил он. – У нас есть… – унылый контейнер с остатками бурого риса, пожухлая зелень, скукоженое яблоко, и две баночки с йогуртом. Это была самая депрессивная здоровая сердечная диета в мире. Он выпрямился.

– Мы что-нибудь закажем, – сказал он. Бустер ел у Теда достаточное количество раз, чтобы знать – все меню хранятся в ближайшем к холодильнику выдвижном ящике. И конечно, искомый ящик был забит чуть ли не до отказа. 

– Что ты будешь? Китайскую еду? Пиццу? Ой, стоп, тебе же нельзя пиццу, да? 

– Почему нет? – Спросил Тед. – Не переношу лактозу?

– Нет, у тебя… – Бустер застопорился, когда осознал ловушку, в которую Тед его ловко завел. – У тебя болезнь сердца, – закончил он горько.

Не проскользнуло ли на лице Теда тень самодовольства? 

– Это серьёзно? – спросил он.

Бустер сконцентрировался на перерывании в ящике буклетов с меню.

– Не знаю, мы мало это обсуждали.

– …Оу.

Они остановились на местечке со здоровой пищей, в котором была доставка. Пива у Теда в квартире не оказалось, и если Бустер и не верил в его болезнь сердца раньше, этого уже было достаточно, чтобы убедить его в обратном – однако Бустеру удалось найти в глубине шкафа запылившуюся бутылку вина.

– О как романтично, – улыбнулся Тед, когда Бустер передал ему бокал.

Бустер почти подавился вином. 

– Да, хм…замечательно просто, – он вытер вытекшее на подбородок вино ладонью. – И так, как ты планируешь возвращать свою память?

– Это у меня тут травма головы. Разве не ты должен думать, как всё исправить?

– В кино, если у кого-то от удара по голове случается амнезия, его обычно бьют по голове еще раз и всё приходит в норму, – сказал Бустер. Он осмотрел кухню, взял в руки тяжелую разделочную доску – зачем она вообще была нужна Теду, если он едва управлялся с микроволновкой, для Бустера оставалось загадкой – и взвесил её в руке. – С этим могу помочь.

– Нет, думаю я пас, – сухо ответил Тед. – Думаю, подожду пару дней и посмотрю не вернется ли что само. Если нет – тогда пойду к доктору. – Бустер положил доску на место и они поковыляли обратно в гостиную. – Расскажи что-нибудь обо мне, может это мне память подтолкнет.

– Эм… – Бустер плюхнулся на диван. – Ты трижды побеждал в номинации Самые Смердящие Ноги Среди Супергероев. И это при том, что там учувствовал Человек-Вонючка – тот что борется с преступностью своей вонью.

– Нет такого героя, – парировал Тед.

– Конечно есть! Он всю преступность держит под своей пятой.

– Дальше ты начнешь рассказывать, что наших товарищей по команде зовут Зелёный Нытик и Вытянутый Человек, – зарычал Тед.

Бустер поднял брови.

– Это по-твоему самое стремное? Я знаю парня, который зовет себя Синий Жук.

– Не особо звучит, но не сказать, что совсем кошмар, – задумчиво протянул Тед. – В смысле, это же синий. Мог бы быть какой-нибудь напыщенный вульгарный цвет, как золотой или что-то вроде.

Бустер открыл было рот, чтобы огрызнуться в ответ, но прозвенел звонок домофона. Они смотрели друг на друга почти минуту, потом Бустер вспомнил, что предполагалось, что квартира его, и принялся судорожно искать интерком, прежде чем вспомнил, что система оповещения Теда была подключена к его телефону. Он поднял трубку.

– Да-да?

– Мистер Корд?

– Эм…да, это Мистер Голд, – ответил Бустер, бросая на Теда стремительный взгляд. Конкретно в этой квартире Теда, Бустеру не приходилось бывать часто – по крайней мере не так часто, как он бывал в местах где жил Тед, пока они оба были в Лиге – но швейцар его все равно знал. 

И разумеется, принял это как должное.

– К вам курьер с доставкой.

– Замечательно, пустите его наверх. – Бустер повесил трубку и достал бумажник. – У тебя есть наличка?

Тед достал свой и осмотрел содержимое. 

– Неа. А кодов от своих кредиток я не помню, так что следующие несколько дней, думаю, будут за твой счёт, дорогой.

Бустер поднял бровь. Хороший ход. 

– Хорошо. Только стейков не заказывай.

– Я думал мне их нельзя. Ты, разве, не говорил, что у меня больное сердце?

Ой, ну теперь-то Тед точно злорадствовал. Бустер его проигнорировал и направился к двери, подойдя к ней как раз, когда прозвенел дверной звонок. Он заплатил за еду, что обошлась совсем недешево – самое то жить в райончике с такими накрученными ценами, Тед, – и отнес её обратно к дивану.

– Хочешь, здесь поедим? – спросил он. – Можно посмотреть, что по телеку идёт.

Тед кивнул и включил телевизор, предоставив Бустеру копаться в Тедовом бардаке на кухне в поисках тарелок и всего остального. Когда он вернулся обратно, Тед как раз проматывал канал-навигатор. Бустер оперся на спинку дивана.

– Ооу, это документалка об истории футбола? Давай назад, назад.

Тед неохотно подчинился. 

– История футбола? Правда?

– Ты обожаешь футбол, – уведомил его Бустер. – Серьезно! Просто без ума от него.

Тед бросил на него полный сомнений взгляд, но оставил документальный фильм и отложил пульт в сторону. Бустер передал ему тарелку с парой столовых приборов и залез на диван рядом с ним.

Тед принялся открывать контейнеры с едой. 

– Ты уверен, что я так уж люблю хумус? – спросил он.

– Твой любимый, – заверил его Бустер, накладывая себе большую порцию. – Ещё ты любишь салат из шпината и жареные баклажаны. 

Убежденным Тед не выглядел, но тарелку наполнил, после чего они вернулись к просмотру фильма. В последний раз они ели довольно давно – еще до того, как встретились для своего совместного шопинг-тура – и теперь казалось, что с того момента прошли чуть ли не годы. С едой перед самым носом, Бустер наконец понял, как сильно оголодал, и некоторое время они ели в тишине.

Ужин был действительно вкусным, так что Бустер заслуженно лучился самодовольством, жуя свой шпинатный лист. По ходу, все было не так уж плохо. Пока Тед не прекратит делать вид, что у него амнезия, ему придется позволять Бустеру диктовать ему что есть, что смотреть, разрешать собой командовать и посягать на Тедову шикарную квартиру. Всё что оставалось делать Бустеру – быть на шаг впереди Тедова вранья.

Если, конечно, Тед врал.

Бустер задвинул эту неуютную мысль куда подальше, и сосредоточился на чувстве особенной удовлетворенности. Он не думал, что дело в футболе или еде, но у него ушла почти минута, чтобы определить, что именно заставляет его чувствовать себя таким довольным.

А потом Тед выпрямился и потянулся, вжимаясь в бедро Бустера своим, и Бустер понял, в чём дело: он проводил время с Тедом, не делая ничего особенного, и они не ругались. Бустер и припомнить не мог, когда такое было в последний раз. Но теперь, и всё из-за того, что они весь вечер скармливали друг другу смехотворные – скорее всего – враки, всё стало почти, вроде бы, как раньше. И то, каким счастливым Бустер себя от этого чувствовал, было… очень и очень жалко. 

Он опять почувствовал себя неудобно. Но не настолько неудобно, чтобы отодвинуться от Теда.

Тед покончил с едой и положил тарелку на кофейный столик. Бустер передал ему свою.

– Сегодня твоя очередь мыть посуду, – сказал он. – Разве не помнишь?

– Ты заставишь меня выполнять домашние обязанности? Большинство людей проявили бы побольше сочувствия, если бы их любимый мужчина пал жертвой травмы мозга, – нахмурился Тед.

– Я был сочувственным в первый раз, – беспечно ответил Бустер, бросая грязную вилку на тарелку. – Теперь, две комы спустя, я просто хочу, чтобы моя посуда была чистой. А кроме того – добавил он, когда Тед, ворча, поднялся на ноги, – знакомая рутина может помочь вернуть твою память назад.

Не то чтобы мытьё посуды было для Теда таким уж знакомым делом, но Бустера всё устраивало. Когда-нибудь Теду надо было узнать, для чего вообще нужны губки.

Закончив с посудой, Тед запрыгнул обратно на диван, снова растягиваясь рядом с Бустером. 

– Кажется, мне не так уж и нравится футбол, – сказал он, осторожно глядя на экран. – Думаю, ты это выдумал.

Бустер оскорблено поднял руку к груди.

– Разве я стал бы тебе лгать?

– Откуда мне знать? – проворчал Тед.

Бустер не смог сдержать смех.

– Ладно, хорошо. Переключай канал.

Тед взял в руки пульт и принялся проматывать каналы один за другим, не обращая на них особого внимания. 

– Знаешь, ты мне так про меня и не рассказал.

– И правда. Хмм, давай посмотрим. – Бустер сложил руки за голову. – Тебя зовут Теодор Стефан Корд, тебе сорок один год, ты СЕО-тире-изобретатель-тире-доморощенный-комик днем и супергерой ночью. Твоего отца зовут Томас, он живет в Чикаго, но ты с ним не общаешься, потому что он тот ещё придурок. Твою мать звали Аня; она умерла, когда тебе было четырнадцать, – здесь никаких шуток. – Ты выпустился из старшей школы на два года раньше положенного и поступил в Среднезападный Университет, где получил штук семь разных степеней и встретил Дена Гарретта, первого Синего Жука. Когда он умер, ты пообещал стать его преемником, – тут тоже никаких шуток. – У тебя черный пояс по, кажется, четырем разным дисциплинам, и некоторые из них ты придумал сам. Тебе нравится русская литература, но ты не переносишь русскую водку. Ты ненавидишь людей, что говорят «Плевал я на это дважды», не умеешь петь, зато неплохо жонглируешь, и у тебя в коллекции больше газетных заголовков, чем у кого-либо из моих знакомых.

– Это почти целая биография, – оторопело моргнул Тед.

Бустер пожал плечами.

– Мы давно друг друга знаем, – он не мог не задаться вопросом, как бы выглядела его собственная биография в исполнении Теда, если бы ситуация сложилась полностью наоборот. Не особо лестно, должно быть, учитывая их нынешние отношения.

Тед все еще смотрел на него так пристально, что Бустеру было слегка неуютно, а потому он не нашел ничего лучше, чем ткнуть в телевизор пальцем.

– А ещё тебе нравятся повторы свадебных шоу.

– Правда? – Тед наклонил голову, оценивая ведущего взглядом. – А знаешь что? Может и нравятся. По крайней мере, уж точно больше, чем футбол.

– Мещанин, – Бустер облокотился на спинку дивана. Тед отложил пульт в сторону, и устроился рядом, чуть ближе, чем требовалось. Бустер не знал, было ли это вино, или вся эта игра в бойфрендов, что заставляет его делать подобное, но решил не комментировать.

Где-то через час просмотра глаза у Бустера начали слипаться. Тед зевнул и взялся за пульт. 

– Не вполне уверен, но что-то мне говорит, что в это время я уже сплю, – сказал он, выключая телевизор.

– Да, я тоже. Давай на боковую, – Бустер встал и потянулся. Тед тоже поднялся на ноги.

– Ладно. Где тут спальня?

– Твоя… в смысле моя… – неловко замялся Бустер. – Наша спальня в конце коридора.

Он показал дорогу, спешно собирая остатки мыслей. Предполагалось, что они же встречаются, в конце концов. А значит – это естественно, что они спят в одной кровати. И не то чтобы он ни разу не спал рядом, или даже где-то вместе с Тедом; они вечно засыпали на диване вдвоем, пока ещё были в Лиге, ему даже доводилось дремать на кровати Теда, когда Тед был слишком занят работой со своими изобретениями, чтобы развлекать его.

Но делить постель, притворяясь любовниками, им ещё не приходилось.

В спальне, разумеется, был свинарник. Бустер послал Теда в ванную и принялся швырять грязную одежду в сторону корзины для белья.

– Это твоя щётка или моя? – крикнул Тед.

Ууупс. 

– Твоя, – крикнул Бустер в ответ. – Моя в унитаз упала утром, так что я её…эм… сжег. Забыл купить новую, – а ещё у Теда не было его одежды, и ничего из того, что было у самого Теда, ему бы не подошло, даже если бы он захотел с головой окунуться в волшебный мир вязанных безрукавок. Может ему удастся улизнуть прежде чем Тед проснется, и слетать за сменой одежды домой. 

Убрав с кровати пустую коробку из под крекеров и гаечный ключ, он встряхнул простыни. Ну, теперь это выглядело приемлемо. 

Тед вышел из ванной и Бустер понял, что откладывать дальше некуда – он должен забраться в постель, так словно это в порядке вещей, или сольет игру. Он сделал глубокий вдох, сбросил ботинки и стянул через голову рубашку. Чувствовать себя из-за этого странно было просто нелепо – Тед видел его в одних трусах множество раз. Возможно, куда больше, чем Теду бы хотелось. Но как и с общей постелью, вся ситуация в целом заставляла его чувствовать себя странно.

Тед помедлил, прежде чем тоже начать раздеваться. Опять же, не то, чтобы Бустер не видел его таким и раньше, но вкупе с приглушенным светом и повисшим в воздухе чувством неловкости...

– К слову, я на твое беспамятное целомудрие покушаться не собираюсь, – сказал он.

Тед, боровшийся с штанами и справившийся с этим только наполовину, посмотрел на него в ответ.

– Что?

– В смысле мы не будем… я не стану… ну знаешь. – Бустер похлопал по кровати рукой, заставляя их обоих задуматься о всех тех вещах, которые могли случиться, пока они на ней вместе. – Пока ты не вернешь свою память. Это было бы неправильно. Дорогой.

Тед выглядел облегченно? 

– Оно наверное и к лучшему, – сказал он и снял наконец штаны, оставляя их мятой кучей на полу. Свои, Бустер аккуратно сложил и поместил в аккуратную стопку вместе с рубашкой и носками. Ему, все-таки, может придется носить их и завтра. – Ценю твоё самообладание. 

– О, я-то как-нибудь отмучаюсь, – ответил Бустер стараясь вернуть себе равновесие, когда Тед швырнул рубашку от кровати в сторону и остался стоять в одних трусах с принтами Суперкрошек. – Это тебя мне жалко. Жить неизвестно сколько ночей без того, чтобы я показывал тебе небо в алмазах…

– Ну, если я совсем отчаюсь, то дам тебе знать, – сухо бросил Тед. Боже, ему правда нужно выглядеть так хорошо? Диета с низким содержанием холестерина и возвращение в лоно борьбы с преступностью, очевидно работали; у него, конечно, не было того тела, что было десять лет назад, но он выглядел подтянутым, здоровым, и теплым, и…

Взор Бустера внезапно зацепился за длинный белый шрам, спускающийся вдоль Тедовой груди. Тед проследил его взгляд.

– Что…? – он посмотрел вниз и провел по шраму кончиками пальцев. – Это из-за моего сердца?

Бустер сглотнул.

– Да, – ответил он.

Волны зародившейся на периферии сознания паники грозили захлестнуть его с головой. Он никогда по-настоящему не думал, что Тед лгал о проблемах с сердцем. Просто всегда было легче сделать вид, что все это несерьезно, что Тед банально преувеличивает, давя на жалость и получая удовольствие от собственного нытья. Но вот он шрам, слишком длинный и толстый, явное доказательство, что они вскрыли Теду грудную клетку, раздвинули ребра и…

Ма умерла от болезни сердца, и это при том, что на её стороне было пять сотен лет медицинского прогресса. В этом варварском веке, где до сих пор позволяли неуклюжим людям рыться руками в твоем организме, чтобы попробовать тебя починить, какие были у Теда шансы?

Что Бустер будет делать если его потеряет?

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Тед, видя лицо Бустера.

Бустер заставил себя успокоиться, улыбнуться.

– Да, – ответил он. – Да, устал просто. Немного задумался.

Тед, с явным неверием на лице, кивнул.

– Ладно. Свет выключать будем?

– Да, конечно, – Бустер нажал на выключатель, пока Тед укладывался в кровать; затем он вернулся обратно и забрался под покрывало. 

И вот теперь, лежа бок о бок, они оба таращились в темный потолок, дыша немного учащенно и вразнобой. Бустер мог чувствовать как разливается рядом тепло тела Теда, заполняя пространство между матрасом и покрывалом, и как вся постель пахнет его шампунем и потом, и как легко бы было всего-лишь перекатиться и… и… Бустер прервал это направление мыслей, прежде, чем они попали в опасное русло. Ну, более опасное, чем сейчас.

Не считая глупой штуки с фальшивыми любовниками, это было его лучшее взаимодействие с Тедом за месяцы. Может даже и годы. Ставить всё это под угрозу из-за скрываемого годами неуместного чувства, было бы феноменально глупо даже для Бустера.

– Ну, спокойной ночи, – внезапно, а от того пугающе, пробормотал Тед, переворачиваясь на бок спиной к Бустеру.

– Спокойной ночи, – ответил Бустер, и тоже отвернулся.

Заснуть ему сегодня вряд ли удастся.


	2. Chapter 2

Бустер проснулся от того, что ему было жарко и крайне уютно. Он открыл глаза, сощурившись от лучей тусклого зимнего солнца и попытался сообразить, что происходит: чужая, хоть и смутно знакомая постель, раздававшееся над ухом посапывание и...

Сам он лежал, тесно прижавшись к Теду, головой на его груди и переплетаясь с ним ногами. Судя по всему, во сне он умудрился даже пустить слюни. Господи боже.  
Вспомнив о событиях вчерашнего дня, Бустер поежился. Зашибись вообще. То есть вчера он пообещал Теду не злоупотреблять его амнезией, а теперь едва ли не голышом распластался на нем, пока тот спал. Если Тед симулировал, то наверняка бы решил, что Бустер беспамятно любил его годами, а если нет, то просто счел бы его развратным подонком. Тот факт, что только одно из утверждений было верным, настроения Бустеру не поднимал.

Если честно, сам Тед недовольным ситуацией не выглядел: одна из его рук даже покоилась прямо у Бустера на бедре, чуть выше резинки трусов. Но проснись он вот так вот, с другом в обнимку, то бы как пить дать психанул. 

Бустер принялся старательно высвобождаться из объятия, пытаясь при этом не разбудить Теда. Когда тот что-то недовольно пробормотал во сне и еще крепче сжал ладонью его бедро, сердце Бустера захлестнуло паникой. Или это было возбуждение? Он и сам не понял. Осторожно разжав хватку тедовой руки, Бустер высвободил обе ноги и выскользнул из кровати. Тед нахмурился во сне и перекатился на другую сторону кровати, в теплую ямку - прямо туда, где до этого лежал Бустер.

От отчаяния и раздражения Бустер едва не застонал вслух. Вся его сила воли уходила сейчас на то, чтобы не забить на здравый смысл и не вернуться обратно в теплые объятия Теда.

"Вот и расплата за ложь" - думал Бустер, пробираясь с кипой своей одежды в коридор - он решил воспользоваться второй ванной, чтобы не рисковать разбудить Теда. С другой стороны, Тед ведь тоже лгал. Так почему же он должен страдать в одиночестве? 

Хотя, Теду, должно быть, в отличие от него самого, просто хватило мозгов не симулировать отношения с единственным безответно любимым человеком.  
Использовав ванную по прямому назначению и наскоро одевшись, Бустер на цыпочках добрался до выхода на крышу. Холодный ветер, бивший ему в лицо всю дорогу до собственной квартиры, заставил его окончательно проснуться и почувствовать себя хоть чуточку лучше. Он сможет. Ему уже приходилось скрывать свои чувства к Теду в не менее странных обстоятельствах. Сдаться сейчас значило бы проиграть.

А Бустер терпеть не мог проигрывать. 

По прибытии, собственная квартира в сравнении с пентхаусом Теда показать ему еще более жалкой, чем всегда. Бустер принял душ, почистил зубы и облачился в чистые вещи, после чего закинул в сумку еще несколько смен одежды и свои туалетные принадлежности. Отказываться от люксовых шампуней в пользу нищенского Head&Shoulders из квартиры Теда он явно не собирался. Задним числом он вспомнил, что неплохо бы взять с собой и супергеройский костюм - мало ли Ба и Хамбаг объявятся где-нибудь снова? 

На пути к пентхаусу, Бустер заглянул в одну из кафешек за завтраком на вынос. Как оказалось, идея эта была очень неплохой, потому как ко времени его прихода Тед был уже на ногах.

\- Ну и где ты был? - осведомился он, почесывая голый живот. Бустер по необъяснимым причинам умилился.

\- За завтраком бегал, - ответил он, демонстрируя пакет с едой.

\- А в сумке что? 

\- Костюм. Я его в штаб-квартире оставил, - выглядывающая из сумки часть костюма блеснула золотом.

Тед что, действительно выглядел рассерженным? Как бы то ни было, раздражение улетучилось, когда Бустер передал ему кофе.

\- Ммм... - протянул Тед, вдыхая пар, тонкой струйкой тянущийся из отверстия в пластиковой крышке. - Люблю тебя.

Бустер с трудом удержался от дрожи.

По счастью, на календаре была суббота и Теду с его псевдо-амнезией не надо было тащиться в офис. Впрочем, все надежды Бустера на круглосуточное ничегонеделание рухнули после звонка Макса, прозвеневшего, пока Тед был в душе. 

\- Одевайтесь, - скомандовал Макс. - Ральф накопал что-то на ваших разряженных приятелей. 

\- Они мне не приятели, - отрезал Бустер, но все равно потянулся за костюмом.

Тед вышел из душа в одном полотенце и бросил на него оценивающий взгляд.

\- Сейчас Рождество или Хэллоуин? 

\- О чем... а, ясно, - с момента потери памяти, Тед ни разу не видел его в костюме. - Нас вызвал Макс. Тебе тоже придется надеть костюм. 

\- Без этого никак? - осведомился Тед. - Не уверен, что спандекс мне пойдет.

Капля воды упала с мокрых волос ему на плечо и мучительно медленно скатилась по обнаженной груди. Бустер сглотнул. 

\- Поверь, еще как пойдет.

Поиски костюма Теда затянулись (Бустер поначалу решил, что он где-то спрятан во имя сохранения тайны личности, но под конец костюм обнаружился под горой грязного белья), и после долгих пререканий Тед его все-таки надел. До ангара с Жуком они добрались с помощью отдельного лифта.

\- Так какие у меня способности? - спросил Тед по дороге вниз.

\- Ну, ты можешь сожрать все чизбургеры в районе и не лопнуть.

Тед сердито нахмурился.

\- А если серьезно?

\- Серьезно? - Бустер едва не соблазнился мыслью уверить его в способности проходить сквозь стены (Теду бы в любом случае пришлось это проверить), но передумал. Если Тед не прикидывался, то мог бы получить травму, а Бустеру этого не хотелось. - Нет у тебя суперспосбностей. Как я вчера и говорил, ты гимнаст и мастер боевых искусств, плюс носишь с собой особый пистолет, - он кивнул на бедро Теда, где крепилась кобура. - Ну и Жук, конечно.

Двери лифта открылись и они ступили в ангар. Там перед ними предстал синий, сверкающий и всецело впечатляющий Жук. Брови Теда поползли вверх.

\- Это я его построил? - Бустер кивнул. - Да я охренительный!

\- Ну-ну.

Тед коротко глянул в сторону Бустера.

\- Ладно, а у тебя какие способности? 

Бустер начал загибать пальцы.

\- Полет, сила...

\- Ты же про кольцо для полетов говорил?

Бустер скривился.

\- Хорошо... Сила у меня от костюма. И от кольца для полетов, - он помахал пальцем с надетым на него кольцом. - Лично у меня неплохие боевые навыки и рефлексы как у кошки. Не говоря уже про выдающуюся харизму и обескураживающую красоту.

Тед приподнял бровь.

\- А без костюма ты что делаешь? Вырубаешь злодеев трепетом ресниц? 

\- Залезай в Жука, - обиженно пробормотал Бустер.

\- Потому что я не уверен, что мне нравится мысль о том, будто ты мне со злодеями изменяешь...

\- Внутрь!

Тед повиновался и Бустер последовал за ним. При входе Тед автоматически устроился в кресле пилота.

\- О, так ты помнишь, как им управлять! - подколол его Бустер.

Тед неуверенно остановился.

\- Эм... Ну... Это разве не как с автомобилем?

\- Не совсем.

\- Может... - Тед неловко поежился под ликующим взглядом Бустера. - Может тебе стоит сесть за руль?

Едва сдерживающий улыбку Бустер, занял место пилота. Он знал, чего стоила Теду эта уступка: тот ненавидел делегировать кому-то управление своей малышкой, и из команды один лишь Бустер знал, как ее водить - да и то на случай чрезвычайных ситуаций. Бустер завел двигатели и направил корабль к выходу. Краем глаза он наблюдал за тем, как Тед морщится на каждом повороте.

\- Расслабься, - успокоил он Теда. - Я вожу корабль лучше, чем машину.

\- И насколько плохо ты водишь машину? - осведомился Тед.

\- Права у меня только дважды отбирали! - оскорбился Бустер. - Правда потом мне новые в ближайших штатах отказались выдавать.

Тед застонал. 

Несмотря на его страхи, Бустер вполне смог без приключений довести Жука до штаб-картиры Супер-Приятелей. Приземлились они правда чуть жестче, чем обычно, но повода хвататься за подлокотники у Теда не было. Подумаешь, отскочили пару раз...

\- Ну и что это был за грохот? - Беа, сидящая в компьютерном кресле, развернулась к ним лицом сразу же, как только они спустились в офис. - Звук был такой, будто вы собрались повторить подвиг Скотта, когда он шаттлом дыру в крыше посольства продолбил. 

Тед посмотрел на Бустера с осуждением. Сам Бустер попытался просверлить Беа взглядом.

\- Тебя тогда даже в Лиге не было, - рявкнул он.

Макс высунулся из своего кабинета.

\- Надо было догадаться, что нас не бомба свалилась, а вы двое. Амнезия у Теда не прошла?

\- Неа, - протянул Бустер. Тед покачал головой.

\- Ну, в страховку амнезия не входит, так что потрудись его от неё избавить.

\- Ты про мою ангину тоже самое говорил, - заметил Бустер. - Что в эту страховку вообще входит?

\- Лишай, бешенство и оспа.

Тед удивленно приподнял брови.

\- Мне внезапно стало лучше.

\- Ральф со Сью увели Мэри в Старбакс, чтобы закупиться кофе, так как у нас сломался автомат. Сядьте где-нибудь и постарайтесь до их прихода ничего не раздолбать, -   
велел Макс.

\- А когда они вернуться, раздалбывать можно? - в один голос спросили Тед с Бустером. Макс их проигнорировал.

\- Они ведь Мэри кофе не дадут, правда? - поинтересовалась Беа.

\- Не дай бог, - выдохнул Макс. - Мне только кружащей по городу Марвел на кофеине не хватало. А теперь, пока они не вернулись, оставьте меня в покое.

Макс снова исчез в кабинете. Беа повернулась к компьютеру. Судя по зеленому свечению на экране, она опять постила свои эротические фотки на собственный сайт. Бустер устоял от соблазна заглянуть ей через плечо и потянул Теда к дивану.

\- Я не помню, как их всех зовут, - прошептал Тед.

\- Не волнуйся, друг мой, у меня все схвачено, - объявил Бустер и начал загибать пальцы. - Тот, который растягивается - Пластичный человек. Та, что с зелеными волосами   
просто тащится, когда ее зовут Миссис Гарднер. Парень в кабинете...  
Ральф и Сью вернулись через пару минут, нагруженные стаканчиками с кофе. За ними с кружкой теплого молока плелась обиженная Мэри.

\- Но я тоже люблю кофе! - настаивала она. 

\- Прости, малыш, - откликнулась Сью. Они с Ральфом сгрузили кофе на стол и устроились в одном кресле на двоих - Сью у Ральфа на коленях. Беа примостилась на диване рядом с Тедом. Вышедший из кабинета Макс занял второе кресло, сопровождавший его Л-Рон встал неподалеку. Мэри же уселась по-турецки прямо на полу.

\- Так в чем дело, Макс? - поинтересовался Бустер.

\- Сьюзан? - перевел стрелки Макс.

\- Они явно новички, - отозвалась Сью. - Ни на одном суперзлодейском сайте их профайла нет, а вся имеющаяся в сети информация сводится к рассказам очевидцев из Мэйси. Теперь плохая новость: мы понятия не имеем, кто они такие, а из-за их перчаток у нас все равно не будет отпечатков, даже если копы все-таки снимут с люстры их пушки.

Она искоса глянула на Бустера. Тот слегка ссутулился.

\- Простите.

\- Хорошая новость: из-за отсутствия опыта их легко будет поймать, - продолжила Сью. 

\- То-то их Тед поймал, я смотрю... - съехидничала Беа.

Тед обернулся к Бустеру.

\- Напомни, я с ней дружу? И если да, то почему?

Беа показала ему язык. Макс, в чьем взгляде читалось "Я вас игнорирую" повернулся к Ральфу. 

\- А ты что выяснил?

\- Что тысячи шастающих туда-сюда покупателей легко уничтожают все улики, даже если они там и были, - сообщил Ральф. - Ну и что охрана Мэйси терпеть не может полицию, а тем более - частных сыщиков. Впрочем, для всемирно-известных личностей типа меня они вполне могут сделать исключение. 

\- Я правильно понимаю, что вы просочились под дверь хранилища вещдоков, Ваше Тщеславие? - полюбопытствовал Л-Рон.

Ральф надулся.

\- Еще скажи, что это некруто. 

\- Это некруто, - в один голос заверили его все, кроме Мэри.

\- Вот спасибо, - пробормотал Ральф. - Что бы вы там не говорили, я дождался закрытия и избавился от охранника, устроив бардак дальше по коридору с помощью моей Левой Рученьки, - он помахал ладонью. - А пока его не было, успел просмотреть видеосъемку ограбления. Наши преступники заявились уже в костюмах, некоторое время бродили поблизости, потом забрались на прилавок и устроили всю эту ерунду. Тут вмешались наши неразлучники, - он тыкнул пальцем в Теда с Бустером, - которые свалили, когда приперлись копы. 

\- Это понятно, - вмешался Бустер. - Дальше что?

\- Дальше какой-то тип из толпы - по уши завернутый в шарф, так что и лица было не разобрать - бросил дымовую шашку. Начался бедлам. Чудо еще, что никого в процессе не затоптали. Хотя магазин уже начали эвакуировать, так что народу было меньше обычного. Короче, из-за этого дыма дальше на видео ничего не разберешь, а когда дым рассеялся, преступники уже сбежали.

\- ... ну теперь мы хоть знаем, как именно они сбежали - добавила Сью.

\- Как? - подала голос Беа.

\- Уборщик нашел костюмы под одной из вешалок, - пояснил Ральф. - Они их просто сняли и эвакуировались вместе с остальными. Ну и может прихватили из магазина пару пальто, чтобы не разгуливать зимой в одних рубашках. 

\- На вещах, кстати, тоже никаких отпечатков или опознавательных знаков, - продолжила Сью. - Найденные на них волосы сейчас прогоняют через днк-тест, но не факт, что они вообще нашим грабителям принадлежат. А если и принадлежат, то вероятнее всего в базе их нет, потому что новички.

\- То есть у нас на них ничего, - резюмировал Бустер. - Кроме того, что их было трое.

\- Четверо, - поправил его Ральф. - И это в лучшем случае. Кто-то из них вырубил и связал охранников в комнате видеонаблюдения. Связывали, кстати говоря, гирляндой.

\- Если у них был доступ к комнате видеонаблюдения, то почему они записи не стерли? - удивился Тед.

\- Иии, приз за лучший вопрос достается нашему забывчивому приятелю! - среагировал Ральф.

\- Они хотели оставить следы, - объяснила Сью. - Иначе зачем было пытаться захватить Мэйси за два дня до Рождества? Универмаг можно и гораздо проще ограбить. Им не деньги были нужны, а внимание, - она усмехнулась, жестом указывая на всех присутствующих. - И если есть в природе команда, которая может лучше управиться со всякими выпендрежниками, то я такой не знаю. 

Бустер недоуменно глянул на Беа.

\- О чем это она? 

\- Без понятия, - Беа покачала головой и перевела взгляд на Ральфа, который тоже пожал плечами.

\- То есть им нужно внимание, - проговорил Тед. - И что нам это дает?

Макс взял слово.

\- Мы с уверенность можем сказать, что они объявятся снова. Эксцентричные придурки подобные им после одного представления не сдаются.  
Словно в доказательство его слов телефон разразился тремя короткими сигналами, обозначающими чрезвычайное происшествие. Л-рон снял трубку.

\- Доброе утро! Вы дозвонились в штаб-квартиру Супер-Приятелей. У аппарата Л-Рон, ранее - Кластер, говорящий от лица Его Скользкого Змейства Максвелла Лорда, капитана этого корабля придурков.

\- Л-Рон! - зашипел, сверля его взглядом, Макс.

\- Чем могу помочь? - беспечно продолжил тот. - Ага. Аа-га. Угу. Да, спасибо, - Л-Рон повесил трубку и вновь занял свое место за креслом Макса, сцепив руки за спиной. Все взгляды устремились в его сторону.

\- Ну и? - потребовал Макс. - Кто это был?

\- Офицер полиции, - ответил Л-Рон. - Очаровательный джентльмен. 

Судя по виду, Макс всерьез рассматривал перспективу придушить Л-рона, наплевав на металлическую шею.

\- Что ему было нужно?

\- Ах да, концертный зал Радио-сити захватили террористы, - сказал Л-Рон.

Раздражение Макса мигом сменилось воодушевлением.

\- Замечательная реклама! - провозгласил он. - Ну и чего все ждут?

Мэри подскочила на ноги.

\- Точно! - завопила она. - Нам же надо спасти танцовщиц! И Санту!

\- Она же в курсе, что Санты не существует? - шепотом спросил Тед у Бустера.

\- ШАЗАМ!

Сияющая Мэри ракетой пронеслась через офис, и Тед подскочил чуть ли не до потолка.

\- Ауч! Я знал, что она так умеет?

Остальная команда уже спешила к выходу. 

\- Может Жука возьмем? - спросил Бустер, когда Беа запылала и вынеслась вон.

\- Учитывая, как ты водишь, - среагировал Тед, - НИ-ЗА-ЧТО! Меня понесешь ты, а Пластичного человека - Неисправимая Оптимистка.

\- Простите, что? - осведомился Ральф.

Бустер, едва скрывая улыбку, сгреб Теда в охапку. 

\- А Пластичная Девушка и Наш Несравненный Лидер не пойдут? – продолжил, выглядывая из-за плеча Бустера, Тед. - Они здесь с Красным-Мини-Торнадо останутся? 

\- Что?! - в унисон спросили уже как минимум трое.

\- Пусть запудриванием мозгов журналистам займутся Бустер с Мэри, - велел Макс. - Они все равно любимчики публики.

\- Мистер Лорд, если я не знаю, что такое "запудривание мозгов", можно я просто поулыбаюсь? - попросила Мэри.

Из бара по соседству вышел Гай. 

\- У вас тут опять сплошной Шазам? Что стряслось?

\- Мы спасаем танцовщиц! - поведала ему Мэри, пока все поднимались в воздух - Пока!

\- До скорого, Хал! - крикнул Тед.

\- ЧЕГО?!

Бустер тихо заржал. Летящая рядом Беа покачала головой.

\- Не хотелось бы оправдывать твою незрелость, но задумка была неплохая, Голд.

Тед заглянул Бустеру в лицо.

\- Что-то я опять начинаю подозревать тебя в обмане, милый.

\- Зачем мне это, медвежонок? - удивился Бустер.

Беа застонала.

\- Знаете, во времена ваших ссор вы мне нравились больше.

***  
До Манхэттена они добрались быстро, хотя Беа с Бустером и пришлось подстраиваться под скорость Мэри. Улицы рядом с концертным залом были забиты народом, что в Рождество было неудивительно, но само здание было окружено не зеваками, а полицейскими кордонами и корреспондентами новостных программ. 

Спустившись на землю перед полицейским, который видимо был ответственен за спецоперацию, Ральф подал голос.

\- Какова ситуация на данный момент, лейтенант?

\- Какой-то псих угрожает сжечь Радио-сити дотла, - ответил тот. - У него с собой огнемет и огнеупорный костюм. А учитывая, что дневной сеанс только-только должен был начаться, народу в здании полно.

\- Требования он уже выдвигал? - осведомился Бустер.

Полицейский покачал головой.

\- Да не, только какой-то бред несет. Что-то про несуществующее Рождество... Сплошная чушь.

\- Рождество существует! - вознегодовала Мэри.

\- Мэри, давай не сейчас, - прошептала Беа.

Ральф нахмурился.

\- Огнеупорные костюмы... Это же не Тепловая Волна, да?

\- Не, кто-то из новеньких, - сообщил коп. - Костюм-то черный. Мы вообще надеялись, вы, может, туда проберетесь и его схватите?

\- Ха! - фыркнула Беа. - Если он играет с огнем, то будет отвечать передо мной. Я ему покажу, что такое настоящее пламя!

\- О, ну да. Горящая женщина пойдет бороться с владельцем огнемета в здание с кучей деревянных сидений и толпой ждущих волшебного Рождества детей, - невозмутимо прокомментировал Тед. Беа уставилась на него с негодованием. - Что? Я просто так это решил отметить... Дети, они знаешь ли, бывают легковоспламеняющимися.

\- Да поняла я, - огрызнулась Беа.

Бустер задумчиво потер подбородок.

\- А этот черный костюм случайно не карнавальный? - спросил он у полицейского.

\- Не похоже. Картинка у нас не очень, но больше похоже на форму спецназа. Может даже с бронежилетом.

\- Мы идем или нет? - возмущенная Мэри топнула ногой. Асфальт рядом с ней пошел трещинами. - Там человек, который хочет разрушить Рождество!

Как показалось Бустеру, Беа стиснула зубы. Под огнем сказать было сложно.

\- Да, пойдем уже. Мы с Мэри накроем его с двух сторон, а вы, мальчики, начинайте эвакуацию. 

\- Кто её у руля поставил? - буркнул Тед, но все же последовал за Бустером к парадному входу.

\- Если он в нас выстрелит, прячься за моим силовым полем, - прошептал Бустер Теду, когда они вместе с Ральфом прокрались в фойе. У входа в зал все трое остановились в ожидании звуков борьбы. 

\- У тебя и силовое поле есть? - спросил Тед.

\- Тебе сейчас заняться больше нечем? - в голосе Ральфа звучало раздражение.

До того, как Тед успел ответить, из зала раздался грохот. Они проскользнули внутрь так быстро как могли, и дальше продвигались едва не ползком, чтобы не привлечь внимания преступника. Бустер бы сейчас многое отдал за униформу в стиле Бэтмена: золотой цвет, как и костюмы его друзей в цветовой гамме пасхальных яиц для пряток в тенях явно предназначены не были.

\- Я требовал никого не вмешивать! - орал преступник, размахивая огнеметом, присоединенному к контейнеру с топливом у него за спиной. - Клянусь, я все тут посжигаю! 

\- С огнем решил поиграть? - рявкнула Беа. - С меня начать не хочешь?

Тед с Ральфом принялись выводить людей из здания, начав с колясочников с задних рядов. Бустер внимательно оглядывал толпу, готовый в любой момент прикрыть силовым полем людей.

Мэри попробовала атаковать бандита с левого фланга, но была встречена едва не достигшей зрителей стеной огня. Раздались крики. Мэри метнулась в сторону: ей огонь ничем не грозил, но подвергать опасности гражданских она явно не собиралась.

Беа, выплеснула волну зеленого огня, перехватила им пламя огнемета и абсорбировала его целиком. Преступник, который явно такого не ожидал, тупо перевел взгляд со своего заглохшего оружия на Беа. 

\- Тебя обошли по всем фронтам, человечишка, - произнесла она. - Может отдашь мне эту штуку, пока сам не покалечился? 

\- Или пока не покалечил кого-то еще! - встряла Мэри. Бустер не был уверен, нарочно ли она играет в "доброго полицейского" в противовес Беа или делает это инстинктивно. - Ты же не хочешь кого-нибудь ранить, да? Зачем тебе это?

\- Зачем мне это? - повторил преступник. - О, вы скоро узнаете, зачем. Еще как узнаете! Когда превратитесь в Рождественские угольки! - внезапно его взгляд упал на Бустера, Теда и Ральфа, строящих людей в очередь для эвакуации. - Хо-хо! Я смотрю, какие-то проказники напрашиваются на немедленное превращение в угольки!

Новый выстрел из огнемета встретился с силовым полем подлетевшего Бустера. Ральф с Тедом принялись поторапливать зрителей, ускоряя эвакуацию раза в два.  
Окончательно слетевший с катушек преступник, начал палить куда попало. Бустер включил силовое поле на полную мощь и подлетел еще ближе, стараясь перекрыть пламя у самого источника. Он мог бы использовать бластеры, но бандит - псих или нет - оставался человеком, и Бустер совершенно не хотел его калечить настолько сильно. Но исключать необходимость таких действий тоже не стоило.

\- Бустер! - проорал Тед. - Закупорь его кольцом, идиот!

Бустер чуть не хлопнул себя по лбу. Конечно, как есть идиот. Он подлетел к бандиту вплотную и полностью накрыл его образовавшим идеальную сферу силовым полем.   
Поле вполне пропускало некоторые виды энергии и воздух, но пламя огнемета было достаточно сильным, а оттого мгновенно срикошетило от стен сферы прямо преступнику в лицо. Тот быстро нажал на кнопку выключения, но поздно: огнеупорный костюм оказался не настолько уж устойчивым к пламени и начал тлеть. 

Покуда бандит судорожно сбивал с костюма пламя, Бустер отключил силовое поле, а подлетевшая Мэри щелкнула преступника по лбу. Тот свалился как подкошенный. Публика на мгновение онемела, а после зашлась в овациях. 

Ральф хрустнул костяшками пальцев.

\- И снова отлично сработано, Супер-Приятели!

\- ... это же не наше официально имя, да? - осведомился Тед.

Бустер тяжко вздохнул.

Руководство концертного зала было благодарно за поимку поджигателя так сильно, что даже предложило команде ужин и бесплатные билеты на вечерний сеанс. Те пробовали было отказаться, но Мэри так воодушевилась, что пришлось дать согласие (немалую роль, по правде говоря, сыграли ее крайне убедительные щенячьи глазки). 

Само представление на взгляд Бустера оказалось удивительно приятным. И хорошо бы Бустер мог списать все на двигающиеся в идеальном канкане стройные девичьи ножки… Но стоило Теду в середине первого акта накрыть его ладонь своей, концентрироваться на эротической составляющей шоу Бустеру стало невероятно сложно. По-видимому, он был просто падок на мюзиклы... И улыбающегося ему во тьме в перерывах между номерами Теда.

На мгновение Бустер даже позволил себе помечтать, что было бы, если бы память к Теду не вернулась вовсе. Стала бы ложь правдой? Продолжили ли бы они жить вместе, переходя со временем на новые и новые ступени этих фиктивных отношений? Стоило признать: именно этого он от Теда всегда и хотел, прекрасно осознавая всю несбыточность своих мечтаний. 

Сейчас же от подобных мыслей Бустер чувствовал необъяснимое отвращение к себе: не на таких условиях ему нужен был Тед. Да он бы и сам не смог смириться с постоянным обманом.

Возможно, после окончания шоу стоит во всем признаться Теду. Когда актеры вышли на поклон, а Тед отпустил его руку, чтобы поаплодировать, Бустер всерьез рассмотрел этот вариант и отказался от него лишь по одной причине - возможно Тед все-таки прикидывался. Если так, то Бустер бы проиграл, а Тед бы целую вечность лучился самодовольством.

Но если Тед не прикидывался, то больше шутка затягиваться не могла.

Как настоящие девушки, Беа с Мэри не могли уйти без посещения дамской комнаты. Бустер собрался было разныться по этому поводу, но быстро осознал, что и ему было бы неплохо посетить уборную. Уходя туда с Ральфом, Теда он оставил в фойе.

\- Здесь и встретимся, ладно? 

Тед закатил глаза.

\- Бустер, мне не 12 лет, у меня просто амнезия, - он успокаивающе сжал ладонь Бустера. - Со мной все будет нормально. Иди, прихорашивайся. Хотя, ты и так ничего, - добавил Тед, подмигнув.

\- Эм, ладно... - Бустер направился в уборную, чувствуя себя совсем не в своей тарелке.

Покончив со всеми делами и вымыв руки, он пристально уставился на свое отражение в зеркале.

\- Аггрррххх, - простонал он, прикладываясь лбом о стекло.

\- Что с тобой? - поинтересовался стоящий у соседней раковины Ральф. 

\- Аггррхх, - пробормотал Бустер, вновь ударяясь о зеркало.

\- Ладно, можешь не говорить.

Бустер покосился на отражение Ральфа.

\- Это все Тед с его дурацкой амнезией. Понятия не имею, что делать.

Ральф приподнял бровь так, что она уехала куда-то за границу роста волос. Смотрелось это преотвратно.

\- Ты о чем?

\- Ну, я ведь не могу прикидываться, что мы вместе, если у него реально потеря памяти? - спросил Бустер. - Это стремно.

\- Погоди, да ты издеваешься? - Ральф удивленно моргнул.

Бустер нахмурился.

\- В смысле?

\- Я думал, вы эту ерунду с амнезийным сожительством вместе устроили... Ты реально веришь, что у Теда амнезия? - судя по голосу, Ральф изо всех сил старался не заржать. 

\- Поначалу не верил, но теперь уже не знаю, что и думать, - Бустер выпрямился и обернулся к Ральфу. - Стоп. То есть ты знаешь, что он прикидывается? 

\- Естественно, - фыркнул тот.

\- Откуда?

\- Ну, во-первых, ретроградная амнезия так не работает, - объяснил Ральф. - Это же не мультик. Плюс к тому, он заговаривается. Вот откуда ему было знать, что силовое поле может принимать форму сферы? 

При этой мысли глаза Бустера расширились. С момента удара по голове Тед ни разу не видел силовое поле в виде сферы. И если так подумать, то он еще не раз странно реагировал на вещи, о которых не должен был знать из-за потери памяти. Как когда Бустер сел за руль Жука... Или этот его триумф после слов Бустера о болезни сердца... Бустер был так сосредоточен на странном поведении Теда в последние дни, что на такие мелочи и внимания не обратил.

\- Я идиот.

\- Не спорю, - вставил Ральф, протягивая руку за бумажным полотенцем.

Бустер на мгновение нахмурился.

\- Ты уверен, что он в порядке? 

\- Ну, я бы не сказал, что совсем в порядке, но от амнезии он явно не страдает, - Ральф закинул полотенце в мусорку. Когда он обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Бустера, выражение его лица смягчилось. - Бустер, ну честное слово. Ты серьезно думаешь, что Макс бы отпустил кого-то из нас на задание, если бы думал, будто что-то не так?

Теперь Бустер чувствовал себя не только глупо, но и слегка виновато. Ральф сочувственно похлопал его по плечу и придержал дверь.

\- Пойдем. Сью меня, наверное, в штаб-квартире заждалась.

Бустер направился к выходу. Тед обнаружился там же, где они его и оставили - он стоял, прислонившись к автомату со снеками, и насвистывал какую-то мелодию. При виде этой блаженной беззаботности Бустер внезапно почувствовал, как накопленные за последние дни смятение и вина превращаются во что-то совершенно иное. 

Тед хотел поразвлечься? Это ему Бустер мог устроить. Еще как мог...

Тяжелая работа мысли видимо отразилась у него на лице, потому что Тед нахмурился.

\- Все нормально? - спросил он.

\- Нормально? - повторил Бустер. - Да просто замечательно! Мы всех спасли, на дворе Рождество, и я могу провести его со своим любимым мишкой Тедди, - он закинул руку Теду на плечи, и прижал его к себе. - Что может быть не так?

Ральф закатил глаза.

\- А "мишка Тедди" часом девочек не видел? Я бы не отказался оказаться дома ДО Рождества.

\- Прекрати сучиться, Ральф, мы уже здесь, - протянула Беа у него из-за спины. - Пойдемте.


	3. Глава 3

Они долетели до штаб-квартиры, где Тед с Бустером смогли забрать Жука и вернуться домой. По пути Бустер из кожи вон лез, чтобы забить разговор как можно большим количеством оскорбительных нежностей и влюбленных улыбок. Тед, к его досаде, отнесся к этому спокойно, и только хлопал ресницами в ответ.

На дворе уже стояла ночь, так что они направились прямиком в постель.

– Так вот они какие, супергеройские будни... – заключил, направляясь в ванную, Тед, пока Бустер переодевался. – Не так уж это и сложно.

– Ну, ты ничего по сути и не сделал, – заметил Бустер. – Что для тебя в порядке вещей, на самом деле. То есть я-то всемирно известен, это и так понятно, а ты по большей части мой сайдкик.

– И чего меня тогда зовут не Малыш Бустер, Золотой Мальчик или что-то типа того? – осведомился Тед.

– О, поверь, я не раз голосовал за то, чтобы ты сменил имя, – объяснил Бустер, пока Тед выдавливал на зубную щетку пасту. – Но ты такой упрямец, мой сладкий.

Тед, не вынимая щетки, промычал что-то невразумительное, но, вероятно, оскорбительно приторное в ответ. Бустер его проигнорировал и вернулся к уборке спальни. Ему уже удалось рассортировать вещи Теда и закинуть все грязное белье в корзину. По-хорошему, надо было оставить все как есть, но черт возьми, если уж Бустер собрался в этой комнате спать, то она будет чистой.

На постель он забрался как раз за секунду до того, как Тед вышел из ванной. Тот остановился и потянулся, зевая, и Бустеру пришлось срочно отводить глаза от сильного, грациозного изгиба тела. Избыток нежностей это одно, а вот реакции организма – совершенно другое, и их явно стоило избегать.

Тед вскарабкался на кровать, прогибая собой матрас.

– Что-то сна ни в одном глазу, – сообщил он.

– Взбудоражен из-за кануна Рождества? – спросил Бустер.

– А что, обычно я из-за него волнуюсь?

– Да не особо, – признал Бустер. – Ты же еврей. Вроде как. Не особо практикующий.

Тед снова зевнул.

– Расскажи мне еще что-нибудь обо мне. Может это меня усыпит.

– Вполне возможно – ты довольно скучный, – согласился Бустер. – Естественно, это не я так думаю, а мои фанаты. Они мечтают, чтобы я встречался с Чудо-Женщиной, – он сместился, укладываясь поудобнее. – Так что ты хочешь знать?

Глаза Бустера к темноте уже привыкли, так что, повернувшись, он смог разглядеть профиль Теда – форму губ, изгиб носа, над которым Тед постоянно в шутку сокрушался, но который сам Бустер всегда считал очень милым. Он почувствовал, как матрас чуть колыхнулся, когда Тед пожал плечами.

– Не знаю. М... Расскажи о нас. Как мы стали встречаться? То есть – в начале просто товарищи по команде, а потом парочка, или как?

Бустер сложил руки за головой.

– О, ты запал на меня с первого взгляда. А что, я – неопытный юнец 19 лет...

– Неопытный?

– ... и ты – потасканный старый холостяк 26 лет от роду, – продолжил Бустер. – Один взгляд моих чарующих очей и ты пропал, – наверное, не стоило ему это говорить исходя из собственного опыта. Бустер до сих пор помнил, как екнуло его сердце при виде цвета глаз Теда. – А я просто пошел у тебя на поводу.

– И поэтому ты когда-нибудь кинешь меня ради супермодели?

– И поэтому я когда-нибудь кину тебя ради супермодели, – согласился Бустер. – Без обид?

– Конечно! – смилостивился Тед. – Путь холостяка – мое призвание. И свернул я с него только из-за твоего искусительного загара и ямочек на щеках, – он перевернулся на бок, лицом к Бустеру. – Надо ими насладиться, пока есть возможность, м?

– Действительно, – недовольно ответил Бустер. Дразнить Теда, когда тот не злился, было совсем невесело.

Бустер решил повысить ставки.

– Ночи, – пробормотал он, целуя Теда в щеку – колючую и едва уловимо пахнущую ментолом. – Утром увидимся.

Тед ошарашенно моргнул и Бустер едва не возликовал во весь голос.

– ... ночи, – запоздало ответил Тед.

Бустер улыбнулся и перекатился на другой бок, отворачиваясь. Все не так плохо. Он вполне мог спать с Тедом не выдавая себя. Вполне мог целовать его, и изображать спокойствие. Вполне мог...

Господи, да кого он пытался обмануть?

***

Проснулся Бустер с четким ощущением: чего-то не хватает. Он вытянул руку поперек кровати, чтобы наткнуться на... пустоту, недовольно застонал и открыл глаза.

Точно. Он был в квартире Теда, в его же кровати. А самого Теда... не было.

Бустер сел и нахмурился, прислушиваясь. Со стороны гостиной раздавался едва различимый шум. Выбравшись из постели, Бустер проследовал на источник шума на кухню, где и обнаружил Теда, варившего кофе в одном лишь нижнем белье.

– Доброе утро, милый! – с улыбкой поприветствовал его Тед. – С Рождеством! Кофе тебе, судя по виду, не помешает.

Бустер примостился на ближайшем стуле.

– С Рождеством. У тебя... В смысле у нас дома чая нет, да?

Тед проверил кухонные шкафчики.

– Прости. Из напитков у нас только вода, кофе, молоко или вино.

Бустер поморщился.

– Пусть тогда будет кофе.

– Молоко? Сахар? – спросил Тед, наливая кофе в кружку.

– И то, и другое, если не сложно.

Тед добавил в кружку требуемое и протянул ее Бустеру.

– Я же просто черный пью, да? – спросил он. – Я попробовал его подсластить и добавить молока, но в итоге вылил все в раковину. Понятия не имею, как ты эту гадость пьешь.

– Обычно и не пью, – объяснил Бустер. – Предпочитаю чай. Ты, наверное, его купить забыл, когда должен был за покупками идти, – он тяжело вздохнул. – Опять мой мужчина меня подводит. И говорила ведь мне мама...

– О, прости, мне ужасно жаль, – без капли раскаяния ответил Тед. – Так что у нас на сегодня в планах? Семейный ужин? Или ты будешь меня осыпать брильянтами?

Бустер фыркнул.

– Никакого семейного ужина, если ты, конечно, не планируешь мириться со своим папочкой-мудаком.

Тед поморщился.

– Как бы соблазнительно это ни звучало, я, пожалуй, откажусь.

Бустер пожал плечами.

– Ну, тогда... Была у нас одна традиция... Мы ее начали еще до того, как сошлись. Но не уверен, что она тебе покажется достаточно зрелой.

Он был знаком с Тедом достаточно хорошо, чтобы точно знать – тот сейчас чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, хоть и пытается это скрыть.

– Мда?

– Ну, мы с тобой оба не особые приверженцы классического Рождества, и поэтому вместо этого каждый год выбирали самый стремный фильм в кинотеатре, а потом возвращались домой к печенькам с пивом. Которое, кстати, можно заменить на вино из-за твоего больного сердца, – Бустер нарочито небрежно провел пальцем по кромке кружки. – Но это не обязательно, если ты не хочешь. Даже если мы этим занимались каждый год с момента первой встречи... Чтобы не чувствовать себя одинокими на Рождество... Но это тебе решать.

Бустер вновь почувствовал себя победителем, когда Тед поежился. Ничего, он заслужил – не стоило пытаться избежать пива с печеньками. По идее, Бустер должен был ощущать вину за издевательства над Тедом, но, черт возьми, тот ведь тоже лгал о своей амнезии, так что тут они были на равных.

– Нет, знаешь, это все очень мило, – неловко пробормотал Тед. – Нам стоит поддержать традицию, милый.

– Спасибо, – ответил Бустер, потянувшись через стол, чтобы сжать руку Теда. – Без тебя Рождество перестало бы быть особенным.

Внезапно ему вспомнилось прошлое Рождество: пляж на Фиджи, крепкие коктейли в кокосовых скорлупках, жаркое, ласкающее кожу, солнце и никаких забот. На ужин была какая-то рыба, стоящая безумных денег, а Глэдис подарила ему машину. И личного шофёра.

Но он бы с радостью это все отдал, чтобы поржать с Тедом над дебильным фильмом на последнем ряду кинотеатра.

– Льстец, – Тед явно пытался вернуть себе контроль над их игрой. – Только, знаешь, звучит это как-то слишком невинно.

– Ну, я же говорил, что эту традицию мы начали до того, как сошлись, – осторожно разъяснил Бустер. К чему Тед это вел?

Ладонь Бустера все еще покоилась на руке Теда, но лишь до того момента, как Тед перевернул его руку, уложив тыльной стороной на стол, и принялся лениво водить пальцем по линии жизни. Бустер с трудом сдержал дрожь.

– А других традиций у нас нет? Более новых? – Тед изогнул бровь и, хотя он скорее забавлялся, чем пытался соблазнить Бустера всерьез, тот все равно был ошарашен. – Что-нибудь связанное с омелой, например?

Кажется, Тед хотел заставить его сделать промах. Ну, ничего, Бустер вполне мог подыграть.

– Нет, ничего такого, – произнес он. Опыта с соблазнительными взглядами у него было больше, чем у Теда, так что Бустер не преминул возможностью воспользоваться лучшим из них. – А что, есть предложения?

– Я бы подкинул пару идей, если хочешь, – ответил Тед с ироничной усмешкой на губах. Бустеру нестерпимо захотелось проследить эту усмешку пальцем. – Просто подумалось тут, что некоторые знакомые занятия могли бы помочь мне вернуть память...

– То есть собственной квартиры, корабля и борьбы со злом тебе уже мало? – осведомился Бустер.

– Нет, если в упомянутой квартире я живу не так, как привык, – сказал Тед. – Подозреваю, что обычно мы с тобой так невинно себя не ведем. Ты там что-то говорил про свое будоражащее кровь присутствие в моей личной жизни? Почти уверен, что эта фраза звучала именно так.

Бустер приподнял бровь.

– О, так ты этого хочешь?

Судя по всему, Тед решил использовать тяжелую артиллерию...

– Ну, так далеко я бы заходить не стал, – ответил Тед. – Но ты мог бы поцеловать меня, и не только в щеку...

Он пристально посмотрел на Бустера, явно ожидая от него либо отговорки, либо признания в собственной лжи. Думал, что Бустер сдрейфит от того, что поцелуй с лучшим другом это отвратительно, странно, стремно и вообще?

К счастью, у Бустера отвращения к идее поцеловать Теда не было. Да и не то чтобы Тед реально был готов зайти так далеко.

– Ну, раз уж так... – протянул Бустер, наклоняясь к Теду.

Время как будто замедлилось. Бустер успел заметить, как глаза Теда расширились, прежде чем закрыться; успел насладиться золотистым отблеском его ресниц и мелкими морщинками в уголках глаз; успел подумать "Неужели это сейчас случится?", закрыть глаза и...

Зазвонил телефон.

Они резко отскочили друг от друга, словно два подростка, которых застали за взаимными ласками. Бустер уставился на Теда, ожидая, что тот возьмет трубку, потом вспомнил, что это вроде как его квартира, и схватил ее сам.

– Алло?

– Новости включи! – заорала Беа.

– Ауч! – произнес Бустер, отодвигая трубку подальше от уха, – Зачем?

– Просто включи и все, идиот!

– Ладно, ладно, – Бустер добежал до гостиной, включил телевизор и принялся переключать каналы, пока не добрался до круглосуточной новостной программы. Тед последовал за ним.

– ... обещая разрушить елку в Центре Рокфеллера, – договорил ведущий. – Джил?

В кадре показалась репортер, стоящая перед кордонами полиции. Чуть позади виднелся массивный ствол ели из Центра Рокфеллера.

– Я здесь, в Центре Рокфеллера, где четверо террористов пообещали взорвать небезызвестное дерево, – проорала она в микрофон, стараясь перекричать галдящую вокруг толпу. – Как вы видите за моей спиной... Фрэнк, они попали в кадр? Вы можете видеть лидера группировки высоко между ветвей. Трое других расположились вокруг ствола, который оснащен взрывчаткой. Не стоит и говорить, что последствия подобного взрыва посреди толпы могут быть катастрофическими. Полиция пытается проводить переговоры с преступниками, но все всех вокруг интересует лишь один вопрос – где же Лига Справедливости?

– Вероятно демонстрирует свое великолепие где-то еще, – пробормотал Бустер. Он прищурился, внимательно разглядывая экран. – Это ведь...?

– Ага, – ответила Беа. – Ба и Хамбаг, плюс наш вчерашний приятель. Наверное, тоже исчез с помощью дымовой шашки ближе к ночи.

– Чудно, – отметил Бустер. – Так что, дадим со всем Лиге разобраться?

– Очень смешно. Одевайтесь, встретимся у ели.

Бустер повесил трубку и обернулся к Теду, внезапно вспомнив, на чем их прервали.

– Эм... Беа сказала...

– Да я вроде уже понял, – ответил Тед, кивая в сторону экрана. – Мы идем?

– Ага. Одевайся.

Они нацепили костюмы как можно быстрее и поспешили к выходу на крышу. С Жуком было решено не заморачиваться – без него Бустер летал лучше, да и предупреждать преступников о своем появлении с помощью огромной синей махины в небе явно не стоило. Тем более что до Центра было не так уж и далеко.

Совсем скоро вдалеке показался комплекс многоэтажек Центра Рокфеллера.

– И снова мы здесь, – проорал Тед, перекрикивая порывы встречного ветра.

– Скорее снова мы сражаемся с придурками, пытающимися разрушить Рождество. А здесь сосредоточено все, что с ним связано, – заметил Бустер.

Увидев пламя Беа на крыше рядом с елью, он опустился на землю неподалеку от нее. Там же оказались и Ральф с Мэри.

– Хэй, – произнес Бустер.

Ральф махнул рукой.

– Глянь только на их лидера.

Бустер прищурился. Главарь банды цеплялся ногами за верхнюю ветку, размахивал руками и что-то орал. А одет он был как...

– Гринч, – сказал Тед. – Глазам не верю. Ну, зато теперь хоть что-то прояснилось.

– Да ладно? – Бустер вопросительно приподнял бровь. – Соизволишь и с нами поделиться?

– Ты же сам сказал: они пытаются разрушить Рождество, – разъяснил Тед. – Отсюда и Гринч, и Ба с Хамбагом, и этот парень в черном, хотя я понятия не имею, кто он. Только вот Рождественские объекты для нападения они выбирают рандомно, так что либо у них к этому празднику личная неприязнь, либо эти ребята реально жаждут внимания, – он в очередной раз кинул взгляд на цепляющегося за елку парня в куртке Санты поверх мохнатого зеленого костюма. – Ставлю на второе.

– Ладно, я разберусь с этим Гринчи, – сказал Бустер. – Беа, Ральф и Мэри отвлекут остальных. Тед, твоих воспоминаний о технике хватит, чтобы обезвредить бомбу?

Тед смущенно поежился, и Бустер едва не улыбнулся. Он знал, что тот вряд ли будет прикидываться идиотом, когда на кону стоят тысячи жизней.

– Я разберусь, – произнес Тед в итоге.

– Прекрасно. А, и да, Беа, поосторожнее с огнем вокруг ели, хорошо?

– Да-да, – проворчала она. – Кто умер, что ты теперь командир?

– Нэйт. Ну почти, – ответил Ральф. Беа с Мэри едва на него не накинулись, но Бустер вмешался в дело до того, как начались крики.

– Ладно, все, выдвигаемся, – скомандовал он, поднимаясь в воздух.

Мэри сгребла в Теда в охапку, а остальные члены команды рванули к основанию ели. Бустер же направился к главарю банды.

– О, наконец-то и супергерои заявились, – прокричал Гринч, как только Бустер оказался в зоне слышимости. – Самое время.

– Почему бы тебе не собрать пожитки и не отправиться домой, приятель? – поинтересовался Бустер, нервозно разглядывая руки Гринча. Кажется, он держал что-то, дико напоминающее детонатор. Судя по тому, как Гринч размахивал руками, вряд ли эта штука была из числа тех, что срабатывают, если ее отпустить. И все-таки Бустер не хотел его провоцировать заранее. – Внизу полно туристов, которые бы не отказались насладиться видом ели без твоей стремной рожи в поле зрения.

– А у них и не будет возможности ей насладиться! – ответил Гринч. – Как и всем Рождеством! Не тогда, когда Банда Гринча встанет у них на пути!

Бустер приподнял бровь.

– Банда Гринча? Серьезно?

Гринч сложил руки на груди.

– А твоя команда как называется?

– Да не суть, – Бустер вынужден был продолжать беседу, по крайней мере, пока остальные не подадут сигнал, что Тед обезвредил бомбу. – У вас тут ты, Ба с Хамбагом, а кто четвертый?

– Уголек, естественно! – возмущенно проведал Гринч.

– Уголек?

– Если ты себя плохо вел, Санта подарит тебе уголек, – раздраженно объяснил Гринч. – Поверить не могу, что об этом никто не помнит.

Бустер пожал плечами.

– Я из будущего. У нас там угля нет ни для подарков, ни вообще. Так зачем тебе рушить Рождество? Не дождался желаемого подарка?

– Как ты смеешь издеваться над нашей великой целью? – проорал Гринч. – Всему виной эти аляповатые подарки! Они опошляют этот тошнотворный праздник!

Бустер нахмурился.

– Стоп. Так тебе нравится Рождество, или нет? – снизу раздался шум возни, и он понадеялся, что Гринч его не слышит. Кроме того, он не мог не задаться вопросом, а не возникли ли у Теда проблемы с бомбой.

– Я уничтожу ель, чтобы продемонстрировать миру: истинный смысл Рождества это бесцельные разрушения!

– Почти уверен, что смысл Рождества не в этом, – проговорил Бустер. – Но я атеист, поэтому не скажу точно.

– Все зауважают Рождество, когда я его уничтожу!

Бустер скрестил руки на груди.

– Ладно, ты же в курсе, что вся эта декламация целей нереально запутанная? Просто так, к сведению.

– Мещанин! Осквернитель устоев! – закричал Гринч. – Да я... хвою было плохо видно, но кажется Мэри швырнула Хамбага на нижние ветви. Ральф удерживал связанную Ба, а Беа снова расправилась с Угольком. Тед же...

– Итак! – провозгласил Гринч. – Думал отвлечь меня, покуда твои приспешники рушат мой план?

– Серьезно, Гринч совсем не так разговаривает.

– Не должно тебе служить помехой моему грандиозному замыслу! – проорал Гринч и, едва Бустер успел осмыслить ситуацию, нажал кнопку детонатора.

У корней дерева раздался взрыв и сердце Бустера остановилось. Тед.

Когда ель содрогнулась, Гринч навернулся с ветви. Тело Бустера среагировало раньше застывшего в ужасе разума и он успел подхватить Гринча в воздухе, зажав его под мышкой, после чего на полной скорости понесся к земле.

Тед, нет, умоляю, пожалуйста, прости, что вел себя как идиот, за женитьбу, за эту глупую игру, пусть только с тобой все будет в порядке. На лету он швырнул Гринча в руки застывшей Мэри. Тед, господи боже...

На земле, отброшенный на несколько метров от дерева Тед, кипя от негодования, сбивал с рукава своего костюма языки пламени.

– Так и знал, что один провод пропустил, – пробормотал он, недовольный скорее своими действиями, а не тем, что еще пару секунд назад попал под огонь.

– Т... Жук! – заорал Бустер, сгребая его в охапку. – Я думал... Я думал, что ты...

Он почувствовал, как Тед в его руках, застыл и напрягся, но после расслабился.

– Эй, – мягко сказал он, обнимая его в ответ. – Все нормально. Я в порядке.

– Тед, я больше не хочу, – начал Бустер, немного отодвигаясь, чтобы посмотреть на Теда. Несмотря на сажу и съехавший капюшон, тот был явно в порядке. – Эта глупая игра... Я больше...

– Эм... Бустер? – раздался из-за спины голос Мэри. – Не поможешь?

Бустер обернулся. Ель, у которой взрывом разнесло часть ствола, опасно коренилась. Мэри одновременно пыталась поддержать дерево и не отпустить Гринча. Хамбаг, тем временем, намеревался то ли сбежать, то ли просто-напросто навернуться с нижних ветвей.

– Прошу прощения, – откликнулся Бустер, хватая Гринча одной рукой, чтобы Мэри могла удержать дерево. Другой рукой он поднял Хамбага, после чего отнес обоих, осторожно подобравшимся к периметру ели, копам. Ральф и Беа передали им же Ба и Уголька, покуда Тед пошел побеседовать к бригаде саперов.

Бустер снова обернулся к Мэри.

– Прости еще раз, – повторил он. – Ты в порядке?

Мэри улыбнулась.

– Да все нормально, спасибо. Просто рук не хватало. Не такое уж оно и тяжелое.

Бустер кинул взгляд на 25-метровое дерево.

– А, ну конечно.

Закончилось все довольно быстро. Теду удалось нейтрализовать практически все бомбы, так что взрыв оказался далеко не таким разрушительным, каким бы мог быть. Беа позаботилась об устранении нескольких очагов огня, а повреждения ствола были исправлены с помощью лесов, позволивших Мэри наконец отдохнуть. (Ребята из Центра Рокфеллера пообещали Мэри на следующий год украсить ель навершием в виде звезды в благодарность за спасение дерева, так что, по мнению Мэри, весь разгром того всё-таки стоил). Банду Гринча взяли под арест с максимальными предосторожностями, хотя вряд ли бы им все равно удалось снова сбежать, учитывая, что все члены банды были пойманы.

Как только стало ясно, что их присутствие больше не требуется, Бустер отнес Теда домой. Внутри у него все до сих пор сжималось от мысли, что Тед был на волосок от гибели. И пусть Тед храбрился, Бустер был уверен, что взрыв сильно потряс его морально, если не физически.

– Тебе точно не надо в больницу? – спросил он, заходя в квартиру Теда. – Или к доктору Пол-Ноч?

– Доктору Пол-что? – осведомился Тед, продолжая играть в амнезию. Он жестом остановил Бустера до того, как тот успел заговорить. – Послушай, все нормально. Мне просто не помешал бы горячий душ.

Бустер вздохнул, позволяя ему делать все, что заблагорассудится.

Пока Тед был в душе, Бустер успел переодеться в штатское и устроиться на диване. Включив телевизор, он принялся не раздумывая перещелкивать каналы, быстро проматывая выпуски новостей с репортажами о битве у ели.

После длинного горячего душа Тед вышел из спальни в тренировочных штанах и старой футболке. Он щеголял несколькими новыми синяками (которые, по опыту Бустера, чуть позже станут выглядеть еще хуже) и осторожно осматривал руку.

– Ты не в курсе, что делать с ожогами? – спросил он. – Выглядят они не особо плохо – без волдырей, во всяком случае, – но все равно болят.

– С ожогами ходят к врачу, – строго заметил Бустер, но Тед удостоил его одним только взглядом. – Хорошо! Схожу за аптечкой. Ты их холодной водой промывал?

– Угу, первым делом. И старался держать их подальше от горячей воды, пока принимал душ.

Захватив аптечку, Бустер вернулся к дивану. Видеть, как много в ней медикаментов, и знать, что все они в тот или иной момент времени были актуальны – было довольно печально. Впрочем, без постоянных травм в супергеройском бизнесе делать было нечего.

Тед зашипел сквозь зубы, когда Бустер нанес противоожоговую мазь.

– Ну что, док. Буду я играть на пианино?

– Будем надеяться, что нет, – Бустер вытер руки о бумажное полотенце и потянулся за бинтом. – У тебя с этим хреново, – он закончил накладывать повязку. – Как ощущения?

Тед осторожно пошевелил рукой.

– Гораздо лучше, благодарю, – он сжал ладонь Бустера здоровой рукой. – Ты так добр ко мне, милый.

Бустер вздохнул.

– Тед, прекращай.

– Что прекращать? – у Теда не особо выходило выглядеть невинно, но он старался.

– Все это, – Бустер высвободил руку и взмахнул ладонью между собой и Тедом. – Я больше не хочу в этом участвовать.

– Но я думал, что мы собирались помочь мне пробудить воспоминания, – сказал Тед, пододвигаясь ближе. Заканчивать игру он явно не собирался, или не желал, по крайней мере, давать Бустеру выскользнуть из нее с достоинством.

Бустер понятия не имел, что Тед ожидал от продолжения, но ему лично все порядком осточертело.

– Ладно, – рявкнул он. – Хочешь, чтобы я тебя поцеловал? Ладно.

Он схватил Теда за плечи, подтянул ближе и поцеловал. Поцеловал так, как ему хотелось тем утром; как хотелось, когда он обнаружил Теда после взрыва, живым и здоровым; как хотелось в девятнадцать лет, когда он был влюблен так сильно, что казалось вот-вот умрет. Поцелуй не окончился ни тогда, когда Тед вскрикнул от неожиданности, ни когда Тед положил ладони ему на грудь, замерев, но не оттолкнув.

Он целовал его, зная, что больше такого не повторится.

Когда он отстранился, Тед смотрел на него во все глаза. Зрачки у него были расширены, а щеки горели.

– Я... – он облизал губы и Бустер опустил голову. – У меня нет амнезии, – признался он наконец.

– Я знаю, – ответил Бустер. Все было кончено, и игра тут была ни при чем. Он сам зашел слишком далеко и выдал себя. – Тед, я...

– Бустер.

– А?

– Заткнись, – оборвал Тед, притягивая его к себе для нового поцелуя.

Ошарашенный Бустер не сопротивлялся. Руки Теда скользнули с его груди на шею, а после зарылись в волосах. Бустер застонал и еще крепче сжал ладонями его плечи.

Несколько долгих, головокружительно прекрасных мгновений спустя, Тед отстранился. Бустер уставился на него в изумлении.

– Я... Ты же говорил, что ты натурал, – произнес он. – Ты всегда говорил, что ты натурал.

– Как и ты, – парировал Тед.

– Нет, я говорил, что я не гей! – возразил Бустер. – А разница огромна!

Тед нахмурился.

– Игры словами.

– Ну ты-то в них тоже играл, – съязвил Бустер.

– Ну, может, мне было не так легко озвучить собственную ориентацию!

– А почему мы спорим?

– Понятия не имею!

– Можно я тебя еще раз поцелую?

– Да!

На этот раз поцелуй продлился дольше, и к моменту его окончания оба дышали с трудом, а Тед почти переместился к Бустеру на колени.

– И зачем была эта ерунда с амнезией? – спросил Бустер.

Тед пожал плечами.

– Не знаю. Вначале просто побесить тебя хотел, – Бустер начал было сверлить его взглядом, но быстро перестал, когда Тед прикусил его за ухо. – А потом... Не знаю. Я не хотел проигрывать. Хотел посмотреть, как далеко смогу зайти. И... – он опустил голову, перебирая пальцами рукав свитера Бустера. – Мне нравилось, когда ты был здесь.

Бустер прикоснулся губами к его виску.

– Мне нравилось быть здесь.

Рукав свитера, видимо, был каким-то особенным, потому что Тед все еще смотрел на него не отрываясь.

– Я скучал по тебе, – тихо произнес он.

– Ага, я в курсе.

Тед в удивлении поднял взгляд. Бустер самодовольно усмехнулся.

– Я же такой неотразимый.

Тед с облегчением рассмеялся.

– Да ладно?

– Иди сюда, я тебе это докажу, – сказал Бустер, притягивая Теда к себе для очередного поцелуя. Позже они обо всем поговорят. Извинятся за оскорбления, сорванные звонки и свадьбы. Только не сегодня. А может и никогда. Может, это им и не понадобится.

– Итак, – произнес Тед, когда смог, наконец, говорить. – Я все еще согласен на печеньки с пивом, точнее с вином, но ты не против, если мы пропустим кино?

– Все еще уклоняешься от традиций? – беззлобно подколол его Бустер.

– Ну... – протянул Тед, улыбаясь, и в этой улыбке были сокрыты все обещания, на которые Бустер только мог надеяться. – Я тут подумал, может стоит начать новые традиции?

– А знаешь что? – Бустер приобнял Теда за талию и улыбнулся в ответ. – Это замечательная идея.

**Author's Note:**

> [1]- Bah Humbug, что в переводе означает: "Ба, вздор!" - любимая фраза Скруджа Эбенезера - ненавидящего Рождество персонажа из повести Чарльза Диккенса «Рождественская песнь».


End file.
